Mystical Digisoul
by Rwbyknight
Summary: info inside
1. info page

**Yo it's RWBYknight with a new story. I'm putting Magical Hunter on hold until I get this started, I've had this in my mind for a while so I want at least one or two chapters up. It is a challenge from The God of Challenge fanfic author.**

 **Harry Potter and the power of the DNA charge challenge**

 **(digimon/Harry potter crossover)**

 **After Voldemort's attack, a baby Harry is teleported to japan, where a member of DATS takes him in, not knowing of his powers.**

 **VOILA! The scene is set.**

 **Today's guidelines are:**

 **Harry works for DATS till the letter arrives**

 **Digimon partner mustn't double warp digivolve to royal knight digimon (Ex.: GUILMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGIDRAMON!)**

 **Ron bashing**

 **Manipulative Dumbledore**

 **Sirius survives**

 **NO SLASH**

I'm thinking of having Yoshi take care of baby Harry until his letter arrives. Harry's digisoul will protect Harry from the AK. I'll also make it where the entry for Hogwarts is 13 so Harry and Yoshi can have that good mother son bond. DATS will also be aware of magic when the japan ministry come to them at 11 to start controlling his magic. The digimon partner will probably be Renamon or a different one. I don't know it Hermione should have a digimon.


	2. Prologue

**Hey, prologue is here, this is my first try at this so please tell me if I did good.**

 **MD Prologue**

In the town called Goldric Hallow's, James and Lily Potter along with their son Harry. They went into hiding when Dumbledore came to them; he told them of a prophecy of the defeat of Voldemort. The old man urged them go into hiding when he told them a spy for the Dark Lord over heard the conversation.

James went to his brother in all but blood Sirius to hold the location of their hide away. Sirius refused on the words that it was well known that he, Sirius, was well known with the Potter family and chose Peter, another friend of theirs, to be the keeper. But little did they know, by that time Peter was a spy for the Dark lord and told his master. Then on Halloween night Voldemort came, and when Voldemort was about to AK Harry something enveloped him, a silver white aura, redirecting the curse back to Voldemort leaving him a spirit.

When Sirius and Hagrid were arguing about handing Harry over to the giant; Harry disappeared from there sight then reappearing in the DATS building where Yoshi adopted the little boy, not knowing his powers until his eleventh birthday.

 **Hey I know this is short but I wanted to try a different way of starting the story. Next chapter is where it really starts, but until then comment of what digimon Harry's partner should be. Remember it can't be any of the DATA squad's digimon, but anything else is good, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 1

**This is the real chapter one. There will be similarities to my Magical Tamers story. In the DATA squad POV, it will be after the series is finished, but the digimon are still around. Going to say now that I don't own anything, and with that let's start.  
**

 **MD CH-1**

"James this is the third time he is doing this." Lily said as Harry was enveloped in a silverish white aura.

"Don't worry lily flower," James said, "That mean that he's happy." On cue, Harry was cloaked, once again, in the aura.

"If you're sure." Lily said with an uncertain look on her face.

After that, Lily went to bring Harry back to his room. James was going to make dinner when the front door was blasted off; running to the living room James saw that Voldemort was standing there, "Lily take Harry and-." James couldn't finish his sentence because Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra." With that, the body of James Potter fell to the ground.

Hearing the sound of her husband body fell to the ground, Lily mad a series of Rune seal for when this day came. As the footsteps coming closer Lily was preparing a rune that would use Harry's ability to help in it. Nearing the completion of the runes the door was blasted off, "Gove me the boy and I'll let you live." Voldemort said.

"Never!" Lily yelled throwing a few curses. "I see you know how to fight," Voldemort hissed, "But it is useless you husband is dead on the floor. Severus would make a better husband for you."

"I will never marry him." Lily denied.

"Step away from the boy." Voldemort tried once more only to get a curse headed him way, "Fine, Avada Kedavra." And with that, the body of Lily Potter fell to the floor lifeless.

Turning to the boy, he sneered, "So you're the one that is destined to end me. Well, no matter Avada Kedavra."

Watching the AK reaching the boy, Voldemort saw the same aura come alive redirecting the curse back to him. Eyes widening he thought, 'Is this the power I know not?' then the spell hit him right in the chest. As the soul left the body a piece of Voldemort tried to enter the boy but was blocked then destroyed by the same aura. After the soul left Harry went to sleep from the overuse; few minutes after a man the same height as James entered the room, "Harry!" the man said picking him up, "Sirius is Harry alright?" another man asked running into the room, "He's fine Remus." Sirius answered.

Walking out they ran into a giant of a man, "So I take it that James and Lily aren't with us?" the man asked. Seeing the nods he then said, "Well if you just hand him over I'll bring him to Dumbledore."

"Now wait here Hagrid," Sirius began, "Harry is coming with us."

"That is right James and Lily named Sirius Harry's godfather and me his unofficial god uncle." Remus added. "Dumbledore told me to bring Harry to him, so he can be left at the Dursley's,"

"The Dursley's, Hagrid are you insane!" Sirius yelled quietly, "Lily told us about them, they hate anything involving magic. They will take out their anger on him." Remus added both pulling out their wands, they knew they wouldn't win but they'll try.

But everything came to a halt when the aura came online surrounded Harry and in a flash of light he vanished.

In another part of the world, in a building, there were a group of people six people in some type of uniform, one in an Indian ninja outfit and the rest of them in regular civilian's clothes.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light a baby appeared in the arms of the magenta-haired girl, "WAHHHH?" she yelled as she caught the baby.

 **Stopping now, again I know it's short but I did this on a dime so I really don't have much info. If anyone has the name of the DATA squad city location can you comment it to me, please? And don't forget to comment if Hermione should have a digimon partner; if you say yes add to it what digimon should she have, bye**


	4. Chapter 2

**CH 2 has arrived, from here on now until Harry will get his Hogwarts letter. Until then there will be some similarity to my Magical Tamers series and with that done I say now that I don't own either franchise.  
**

 **MD-CH2**

"Hey Yoshi are – why is there a baby in your arms?" a teenage boy said running in, wearing a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces and soles finishing off the look with a silver pendant on a white string, hearing the yell from his female teammate.

"I don't know Marcus," Yoshi began, "I was minding my own business when a baby appeared out of nowhere. I caught it because the baby was going to hit the floor." Yoshi explained as another male came in, wearing a dark green V-neck T-shirt, white pants, and brown shoes with black soles, "Then I guess you should inform the Commander." Yoshi nodded, "I will Thomas."

In the main room of the building, a man wore an ankle length trench coat the sleeve rolled up to the wrists, black boots and had a white ferret around his neck. "So are you telling me that a baby appeared out of know where from who knows where he came from?" the man questioned watching as the two other females, both wearing white thigh length socks, blue skirt plus tank top, with long sleeve zip up vest; the purple haired female having a purple bowtie and the blonde haired female having a red bowtie finishing off the look with a three or four inch high heels.

"He is so cute." the blonde female gushed making noises and silly faces along with the purple haired female, "I know right, I could snuggle with him all day long." she said.

"And you don't know where he came from?" the white ferret on the man's shoulders asked getting a head shake from Yoshi, "Yes I'm surprised like you are Kudamon." She responded.

"Can we eat him?" asked a mini light orange dinosaur with straps around its arms causing the baby to start crying. Only to get smacked on the back of the head by a dog digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves, "You don't eat humans Agumon." the dog like creature said.

"He's right Agumon." a high pitch female voice said.

"Thank you for helping Lalamon." Yoshi said thanking her partner as Lalamon helped calm the boy down.

"You should really have Agumon on a leash, Marcus." Thomas sighed putting a hand on his forehead.

Watching the teenagers and young adults talk and argue the commander asked the person next to him, "What do you make of this?"

"I don't know about you, but if this was up to me then I would let this happen, Sampson," the man said garbed in a fisherman's outfit. Sampson nodded, "Yoshi," he said gaining her attention while still holding the baby, "From the look on her face I can tell you want to keep him," she nodded, "Then I give you half a month to get acquainted with him and his name."

Thinking it over Yoshi looked at the baby who looked up at the female holding him and smiled. Smiling in return she finally said, "His name will be Koji Fujieda." Everyone smiled switch turned into shock when the now named Koji was enveloped in a silverish-white aura turning into a digivice along with a digimon that looked like a small yellow fox.

"Hi I'm Viximon," she waved with her tail, "I'm Koji's partner digimon."

 **Seven years later**

In the years to come, Koji was a good boy. Yoshi would always bring him with her to the DATS building everyone loved him; he even got Commander Sampson to smile more and that shocked everyone. Kristy, Marcus's brother, and Relena, Thomas's brother, both gained a friendship with him; moreover, he gained a brother bond with Keenan who returned the bond.

When there was a digimon attack in the city him and Keenan were always tag teaming. The youngest girls doing the same, Relena having a Lopmon. This always worrying their sibling or mother, in Koji's case. But they understood that they were growing up, and they were responsible enough to go on the field.

"Koji this is Sampson," Koji heard from his phone, "There is a Centarumon in the park area. I need you and the others to get to him before it gets to the city."

"On it." Koji said turning to the others he said, "There is a Champion level digimon near us. Uncle Sampson wants us to go before it reaches the city."

Nodding they all started running to the digimon their digimon following. Reaching the park they saw the centaur digimon galloping fast speeds plowing some of the playground equipment.

"Koji Keenan, can you start us off please?" Relena politely asked.

The boys nodded, "Firecracker Smokescreen." Keenan yelled starting it off, "Follow it up with Diamond Storm." Koji yelled.

Falcomon threw the bamboo cylinders the exploded into smoke hitting Centarumon and because he couldn't see was unable to dodge the sharp leafs.

"Lopmon if you could use Tiny Twister." Relena ordered the Kristy said, "Combine that with your Spiral Twister."

As the two attacks united the girls yelled, "Union Attack: Burning Tornadoes."

The centaur opened his eyes in surprised at seeing the multiple small tornadoes. Getting hit with the barrage of fire; as all four digimon gathered they were surprised when in the smoke they heard, "Solar Ray." Four wide-ranging yellow rays hit them all getting thrown back to their partners.

Then running out of the smoke he yelled, 'Jet Gallop." Charging at speeds of 30 mph, dodging they were thrown back from the winds that followed the digimon. Seeing that it was going to make another turn Koji and Keenan turned to their partner to get ready. As it was charging Kristy and Keenan yelled, "Wind Blade/followed by Tsuibami Attack."

Throwing the ninja stars, Centarumon had to stop running giving Biyomon the chance to drill her beck into its chest. "Blazing Ice," Relena ordered, "Combine it with your Power paw," Koji commanded, "Union Attack: Frozen Strike." they yelled as one.

Using his Solar Ray, Biyomon was thrown back. But was too late to see the frozen claw swipe through him, reverting him back into a digiegg.

"Come on guys and girls," Keenan said grabbing the egg, "Let's head back to HQ and return the digimon back to the digiworld." Nodding they all started to walk back.

Walking to DATS HQ we can see that Keenan wore something similar to his clothes when in the digital world, orange shorts along a cream color shirt, feather necklace around his neck, with brown running shoes and white socks. Koji, on the other hand, wore a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes, with a blue bandana with grey stripes (Koji's clothing in the Frontier series). Kristy wore a blue knee length skirt with a pink shirt and sandals; however, Relena wore a teal color knee length skirt and a black skirt.

Walking into the main room of the DATS building, they all saw everyone talking among themselves. "Hi sochi how are you?" Yoshi asked her son, wearing a pink tank top with a round collar, light blue capri jeans, a brown belt with a large elliptic silver buckle, and white boots with coral soles, markings, and laces. "I'm fine kaa-san," her son answered, "And the fight went fine with a few injuries, in case you're wondering."

"That's good." Thomas told them, "Well with that done are you still sleeping over, Koji?" he asked the boy. "Yeah I'm still sleeping over." Koji answered.

Later in the day, Thomas let Koji inside his house, i.e. mansion, "Your room is next to Relena," Thomas informed him, "I'll have Dean call you both for dinner."

Nodding Koji imminently went to Relena's room, knocking he heard her say come in. Walking in he almost laughed upon seeing Lopmon all dressed up, "Was there a party I wasn't invited too." Turning to the voice the girls saw Koji and Renamon letting out a few chuckles getting a glare from the bunny digimon.

"No not really I was bored waiting for you to arrive," Relena spoke standing up, "Now that you're here want to watch a movie?" she probed.

"Depends on the movie?" Koji asked getting the blonde hair girl to pull out the chronicles of Narnia first movie. "From what I heard that is a good movie." Koji said after telling her that it was alright.

"Everything you get is from Keenan." Relena said rolling her eyes getting a pout from the boy.

Throughout the movie, Relena kept jumping at different points of the movie and hiding her face behind Koji's shoulder getting him to eye roll getting a pout from the girl.

Nearing the end all four fell asleep and when Thomas went to go get them he smiled and even though he wanted to be the over protective big brother he knew that Koji was a good boy for his little sister. Turning off the TV he grabbed a blanket from Relena's and Koji's room he placed one on Koji and Relena with the other on Lopmon and Renamon.

 **Ending the chapter here, I want to thank you for the follows, faves, and comments so far. I'm curious what would you say if I added the warrior of light from the frontier series added in this story comment if you agree or not see you later.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Well, I guess I'm adding Lobomon of the Frontier series into the story. In case anyone was wondering the story is at the end of DATA squad. Other than what was said I have nothing else to say so let's start.**

 **MD CH-3**

That night Koji was walking around, from what he could tell, his mind. "Follow my voice." A male voice said shrugging Koji started following it. Still running the voice said, "You are getting closer just a little more."

Still running Koji abruptly stopped, looking around Koji saw that he was in front of a temple with a weird symbol on the top of the door frame. "Come in young one." the voice announced. Walking in it looked like he was in the middle of the temple.

"Who are you?" Koji asked looking around. Hearing noises he turned to where it came from and stepping out from the shadow was a man, a head taller than Uncle Sampson with blonde hair a helmet and a really long scarf, wearing a white jumpsuit, white and blue armor on the chest, shoulders, lower arms, wrist, and hands, along with armor on the knee caps, and from the ankles and feet.

"I remember you." Koji said remembering why he looked familiar, "You appeared in front of me when Kurata tried to turn Relena into a bio Digimon."

"Yes that was me." the man said, "I am Lobomon the warrior of Light." Lobomon introduced himself.

"Warrior of Light?" Koji asked confused. "Yes, many years ago a digimon named Lucemon tried to plunge the digital world into darkness. There were originally twenty of us, but went to ten after the battle; moreover, I and my friend were the only ones that survived and in our Mega level sealed Lucemon. But every now and then when there is trouble in the digital world we are reincarnated with different humans." Lobomon explained.

"Humans like me." Koji realized getting the human digimon to nod, "Yes and since you were too young for my powers I flared my power to warn your birth parents, but they thought it meant that you were happy."

"Birth parents?" Koji questioned, "Yes Yoshi is your adopted mother." Lobomon said.

"I always knew that she adopted me, but I don't care. I'll always see her as my real mother." Koji said.

Nodding Lobomon looked up like he saw something, "We'll talk later since you are starting to wake up."

"But if I still wanted to talk to you?" Koji asked as he was fading, "Just think it and I'll hear it." was all Lobomon said.

Waking up the first thing Koji saw was Thomas holding a camera, "Why do you have a camera?"

"I just want to make a scrapbook when you and Relena become a couple." Thomas told him.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked again. And all Thomas did was point to his chest, looking he blushed at seeing Relena sleeping on his chest like a pillow with a smile on her face.

"I was going to put you to in separate, but Relena held on tight so I put you both in hers." Thomas answered the unasked question.

Hearing a yawn they both saw Relena waking up. Opening her eyes she asked, "Why are you both in my room?"

You both fell asleep during the movie and when I went to separate both of you for bed you held on to him like a pillow and wouldn't let go so I put you both in your bed." Thomas explained getting her to blush.

Walking out of the room he said, "Come down and eat your breakfast then get dressed; the commander said there was a digimon appearance near us and wants you to get to it."

Nodding Koji went to his room to change and they went to eat. "Why can't you and Gaomon handle it?" Koji asked.

"Gaomon is in the digital world handling something and everyone else is too busy." Thomas explained.

Finishing breakfast Thomas drove them to the location, "The digimon that appeared an unknown level so be careful." Nodding the two walked in.

Walking for a while they felt that they were being watched, " _Koji to the left behind you!_ " Lobomon said causing him to push Relena to the ground and above them was a tiger like digimon with its body on fire.

"That is Lynxmon an armored level digimon." Lopmon said appearing along with Renamon in front of their partners.

"Howl Buster." the fire cat digimon yelled launching a fire blast at the four. Dodging the digimon went into action, "Diamond Storm/Tiny Twister." they yelled.

While the attack did land it didn't do much with its flaming body. "Blazing Ice/Spin Kick," They yelled then saying, "Union Attack: Frozen Kick." Landing the multiple kicks Renamon did a medium amount of damage pushing Lynxmon back a good way.

Running forward Lynxmon yelled, "Wild Nail Claw." Dodging the digimon thought it was heading at them, but when it still ran past them they widen their eyes when they realized that it was heading at the humans. "Koji/Relena watch out!" they yelled.

Seeing that it was heading at them Koji pushed the girl behind him getting burned, "Koji!" they all yelled.

Walking past the fallen boy the cat like digimon staked to the fallen girl, who was too scared to move, and the digimon tried to intercept but knew they wouldn't make it. "Don't you dare touch her you overgrown feline." 

Turning to the sound they all saw Koji trying to get up, "So you're still alive," Lynxmon said, "Then I'll make you watch as I end the girl."

"I won't let you hurt Relena." Koji yelled with his left hand being enveloped with a ring of data, pulling out his digivice he once again yelled, "Execute: Spirit Evolution."

Slashing his digivice through his left hand he began to change he now looked like a tall man with blonde hair a helmet and a really long scarf, wearing a white jumpsuit, white and blue armor on the chest, shoulders, lower arms, wrist, and hands, along with armor on the knee caps, and from the ankles and feet.

"LOBOMON." Lobomon yelled finishing the evolution. "What!?" Lynxmon yelled in shock, "A human turning into a digimon.

"Howling Laser." Lobomon yelled launching a blast of light towards the feline digimon.

Dodging Lynxmon yelled, "Wild Nail Claw." Pulling out a rod from behind his belt he put energy into it and yelled while running, "Lobo Kendo."

Running past each other than stopping at separate ends they both had damage, but Lynxmon had a bit more from the previous attacks on itself.

But in a quick draw like style Lobomon turned around and fired out another Howling Laser deleting Lynxmon.

As Relena caught the egg everyone ran into the clearing, "Koji where are you?" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi look." Marcus told her getting everyone else's attention. Turning to where he was pointing they saw a man in armor standing there.

"Aren't you the one that stopped Kurata from turning my sister into a bio Digimon?" Thomas questioned; getting a nod Thomas said, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, Thomas," the man said, "I promised that I would protect her."

"How do you know my name?" Thomas questioned. The man in armor grinned, "Weren't you the one that brought me and Relena into her room when you realized that she wouldn't let go."

"Koji!?" Thomas yelled in shock surprising everyone else.

"How did this happen?" Yoshi interrogated, "Lynxmon attack me and Koji," Relena began, "He pushed me away, but when Lynxmon walked towards me Koji got up then turned into Lobomon."

"So you're the one that stopped Kurata?" Sampson probed.

"Yeah, I was able to sneak inside and stop them before they could even begin." Koji said reverting from the warrior of light to his normal self.

"I'm just happy your save." Yoshi said, "Thanks kaa-san, but can we head back I still need to heal for the burn." Koji said.

Back in the building Koji had med tape around his chest sipping on the tea Kamemon gave him. Hearing footsteps Koji saw Relena walk up to him, "Is there anything you need?"

"I just want to thank you for saving me a second time." Relena told him. "There's no need I would do it again in a heartbeat." Koji said to her then blushed as Relena bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Still thanks." she said walking to her brother. "You ready to go sochi?" Yoshi asked walking up to him," Yeah I am," Koji said putting on his shirt wincing a bit from the pain, "Can also sign me up for kendo class as well, to help with Lobomon's swords?" Koji asked.

"We'll see." Yoshi said as they both walked over to the car.

 **Three years later**

It's been three years since the introduction of Lobomon, Yoshi agreed to the kendo class only if Koji kept his grades at a B or higher. He even brought Keenan along so he has a sparring partner along with both of them joining the kendo club at school. Lobomon also teaches him while he's asleep.

Right now we see the two DAT'S members along with other students are meditating and walking around was a man dressed in a black male kimono white socks and sandals.

"Remember students always stay focus and concentrate, do not get distracted by the things around you." he said walking through the rows of students, "Hai Sensei." they said while still closing their eyes.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost time for class to end, "Open your eyes and listen up," the man said and seeing everyone's eyes pointed at him he continued, "Since class is almost over I want you to all continue these exercised for they will help calm you in any situation. Now I give you the rest of the class time for yourselves 'till your parents pick you up." 

Nodding everyone talked amongst themselves, "To be honest I nearly fell asleep during the exercise." Keenan said stretching with agreements from others in the room.

"I almost did once, but that's it." Koji said, "Well not everyone is like a wolf." Keenan said pushing Koji who just eye rolled. "Really I suppose you do have the concentration of a bird." Koji shot back getting a, "Yeah not all birds are dumb." from the former wild boy.

"Hi you two." a female voice interrupted their conversation. Turning to the source they saw Relena, Kristy, Thomas, and Yoshi walk up to them," Hi kaa-san/yo everybody." The boys replied walking to them.

"You both ready to leave?" Thomas asked getting nods. Getting into the car, the adults in the front the girls in the middle and the boys in the back, Thomas drove them to the DAT'S building.

"How was practice?" Yoshi asked.

"It was fine, we're still the top of the class." Koji said with Keenan adding, "The girls kept blushing a bit when they were looking at Koji. In their word when we were sparring, 'He has the ferocity of a wolf and the look on his face makes him look dreamy.' I even heard a few snapshots. There been a few girls that walked up to me asking if I could ask Koji what type of girl he likes to date."

"So that's why all the girls in class are fangirling towards him." Yoshi said remembering whenever she would watch him spar during a class. "And why all the girls were glaring at Relena when we picked you up." Thomas said.

Parking in front of the building, they walked in to see Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa type furiously on the computer. "What the sitch?" Koji asked.

"There are two digimon on the opposite sides of the city, causing havoc." Miki said with Megumi adding, "Their both armor level digimon, Gargoylemon, and Ankylomon."

Nodding Sampson turned to his field agents, "Koji and I will handle Ankylomon." Relena announced, "And Keenan and I will handle Gargoylemon." Kristy further said getting Sampson to nod.

With that the four ran outside, leaving the building all their hands ignited silverish white for Koji, lighter blue for Relena, purple for Keenan, and a pinkish red for Kristy, they all yelled, "DNA: Charge."

"Renamon digivolve to. . ." the yellow fox gained a, even more, fox like appearance standing on all four legs. White fur around its neck with the yin-yang symbol on its forehead, thighs, and shoulders; eight addition tail were added along with its first tail all nine having a blue flame appearing on the tips and her feet, "Kyubimon."

"Falcomon digivolve to. . ." he grew having a more ostrich-like look. He was garbed in purple ninja's clothing complete with a purple visor for his head finishing the look with a long yellow scarf wrapped around the base of his neck, "Peckmon."

"Biyomon digivolve to. . ." changing the pink bird turned into a red fur bald eagle and white outer feathers with red tips. Dark brown fur around her him neck, a feather similar to its outer wings on its head and horns on his head, "Aquiliamon."

"Lopmon digivolve to. . ." similar to both Peckmon and Aquiliamon the bunny turned into a light purple rabbit garbed with a yellow ninja outfit, black dance shoes, and red gloves in her gloves were two claws in her hand, "Turuiemon."

After the digimon's evolutions Koji when next, "Execute: Spirit Evolution." changing into Lobomon.

Separating Lobomon and Relena ran towards Ankylomon with Keenan and Kristy running in the different direction to Gargoylemon.

 **Koji and Relena POV**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Relena was getting a ride on Kyubimon. "Ankylomon is at a construction site, so it should be empty. Perfect to fight him." Miki informed Relena who nodded at the info.

"We're here." the rabbit digimon announced stopping in the middle of the site.

Glancing around Lobomon wondered, "Where can a digimon as big as the once we're looking for be?"

Looking down the warrior of Light saw a shadow getting bigger then heard, "Megaton Press."

"Move!" Lobomon yelled everyone moving just in time before they all got crushed.

"Howling Laser." Lobomon yelled starting off, "Foxtail Inferno/Gauntlet Claw." The digimon yelled out.

Turuiemon ran in followed by Kyubimon, as the lasers hit the dino digimon the rabbit landed a series of hit all around distracting it for Kyubimon to roll right into its face resulting in a yell.

"Earthquake Strike." Ankylomon yelled slamming his tail on the ground causing an earthquake shaking everyone stopping the assault with Lobomon stopping to make sure Relena is safe.

This opening gives Ankylomon a perfect opportunity to attack, "Tail Hammer."

"AHHH," they yelled getting thrown back, getting up all three try a different approach they all yelled, "Lobo Kendo/Foxtail Inferno/Gauntlet Claw."

Turuiemon, once again, ran first allowing time for the fireballs to be absorbed into Lobomon's blades, "Union Attack: Shining Burn Slash." both fox and humanoid wolf digimon yelled out.

As the rabbit digimon pulled back after her last attack Lobomon ran right through the armor digimon deleting it.

"Let's head back." Lobomon said after catching the egg.

 **Keenan and Kristy POV**

Flying on their digimon, they flew to where Gargoylemon was last spotted. "Freezing Wing." was heard from above them. Flying out of the way they looked up to see a skinny looking digimon with a blue tail and a lot of belts all over his body.

Glancing around Keenan realized that this will be a dogfight, "Kristy let's take him quickly." she nodded. "Kunai Wing." Peckmon yelled launching his feathers. 

It was able to dodge the kunai's but was drilled sides from Aquiliamon's Grand Horn. Not letting up he said, "Wind Breath." Opening his mouth he unleashed a cyclone of wind at Gargoylemon. Following up with a Burning Spiral from Peckmon along with the wind intensified the already hot flames.

Flying back Gargoylemon tried to put out the flames; however, because of the amount of the flames couldn't get all of them in time before being deleted.

Catching the egg Kristy and Keenan flew home, walking in the already saw that Koji and Relena were already here from seeing that his jacket was on one of the chairs.

Giving the egg to the white PawnChessmon they met up with Koji and Relena who were in the middle of watching a movie.

 **Stopping now, sorry for the late update I started the chapter two days ago but since playing my old DS games my dad found I wasn't into it a bit. Next chapter will be crossover central with different people to have some separation to my Magical Tamer story. Once I got Lobomon into the story I'm thinking of adding some of the other warriors into this story; so comment to see what Harry Potter character gets what element bye.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Next chapter has arrived, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school for the most part. Along with playing some old games of mine; I've had people want Neville with the wood spirit. And Draco with the steel spirit; did anyone watch Kim Possible I added one of her famous quotes. Now that's out of the way let's start.**

 **MD-CH4**

In the four years that followed was reverently normal Koji and Keenan won a lot of competition; separately both winning first, but facing each other Koji won.

Weird things started to happen nearing his eleventh birthday. Koji started to levitate random objects that were around him: plates, cups, bags, and etc. Yoshi and the others were at odds about what it was and when Koji asked Lobomon, all he said was, 'In time.' which really confused the boy.

Other than a sword Koji obtained some knuckle busters with blades for when he couldn't go for his swords (Asuma's in Naruto). His mother, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about it when Koji showed them to her but relented when her son told her his reasons for wanting them. This resulted in the other three wanting a way to defend themselves if they were in a tight spot Keenan with his big boomerang, Kristy taking lessons with her brother, and Relena with a rapier.

It was on his eleventh birthday that everything was going to be explained.

"Happy Birthday Koji." everyone yelled surrounding said, boy. "Thanks, everybody." Koji happily said then blowing out the candles making his wish.

After the cake, the presents arrived, "Is there a theme today?" Koji asked seeing that all the presents were wolf themed. His new jacket was royal blue with silver down the sides of his body and inner sleeves with a silver collar and wolf face; the crest of light in yellow on a white shirt. Gray loose Cargo pants and silver Nike shoes finishing off with a wrist watch.

Hearing the knock on the door Yoshi went to answer the door. Opening the door the magenta hair woman saw a blonde hair woman wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

"Yes, who are you?" Yoshi asked. "Hello I am Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) and I need to speak to you and your son." She said.

Nodding, they walked in seeing everyone staring at them. "Who are you?" Koji asked seeing a blonde haired woman walk in with his mother.

Reintroducing herself she questioned, "Have you been experiencing anything unusual?"

"Like Koji levitating objects around him." Thomas answered getting her to nod.

"Then tell me, do you believe in magic?"

"Are you saying that magic is real?" Miki explained.

Glynda nodded, "Could it be from his one of his birth parents." Sampson wondered catching her attention. "Birthparents?" she repeated.

Explaining what happened she said, "Magic is still unknown to us wizards and witches, so I'm at a loss on why."

"What other magical school are there?" Marcus wondered asking her.

"There is a magic school on every major continent the most famous one being Hogwarts in England."

"England," Koji said getting their attention, "I was born in Great Britain. My parents and I were hiding from someone then hearing my mother say, 'Don't take him take me instead,' finally a flash of bright green light and flashing in my mom's arms."

"You witness the killing curse at a very young age." Glynda spoke.

"Killing curse?" Megumi asked.

"Yes the killing curse is one of the three most terrible curses." she began explaining, "One that gives complete control to the caster, one that gives unbearable pain to whoever it's being cast upon, and the last kills you in a bright green light."

Hearing all three curses gave everybody the chills, hoping they would never come across them.

"I also remember one other thing," Koji spoke after getting over his shivers, "My real name is Harry Potter."

Glynda breath hitched and eyes widened, "So magic brought you here."

"What do you mean?" Sampson asked. "On Halloween night," she began, "A man named Voldemort was trying to rule the magical UK. There are words that he heard of a prophecy that a boy would end his rule, so he ended the lives of his parents and when he tried the baby the curse rebounded ending his own life. After that, the baby disappeared and was never seen again."

"So I'm the baby." Koji said.

She nodded, "After ever thing that was said I think you are."

"So what happens to Koji?" Keenan spoke.

"That is up to Koji, if he goes to Hogwarts he'll get his letter when he's thirteen, but I can start now to learn to control his abilities. And he can also start here if he's going to stay." Glynda explained.

"Whatever my son chooses I'll support him fully." Yoshi said.

Thinking it over Koji announced, "I want to go to Hogwarts, but I also want to start now so I won't hurt anyone."

Agreeing Glynda said, "Then you can start on September first."

Nodding everyone said their thanks and she left. "So you're a wizard who knew." Kristy shrugged getting everyone to nod.

The next week Glynda brought Koji and Yoshi to go get his wand. "Hello there, my name is Tenmei Mikogami (Rosario+Vampire) and I am a wand crafter."

"Tell me young one what is the hand you write with?" Mikogami probed getting Koji raising his right hand.

After taking some measurements, he asked, "Do you have a digimon partner?"

Nodding Renamon came into existence next to Koji. "If it is alright I will need for a fur strand from your partner and a drop of blood so that it will only work for you."

Nodding once more Koji plucked a strand of fur from Renamon and a three drops of blood.

Taking the items he walked back to his office, turning to Glynda he asked, "Are all wand makers like him?"

"Most wand crafters are but not most."

"What is the difference between a maker and a crafter?" Yoshi asked.

"Makers make many wands in hopes that one will fit the wizard or witch," Mikogami answered walking out of his office, "A crafter creates wand personally made for the wizard or witch."

Handing Koji his wand he explained, "12 in. gold digizoid with the fur strand of a Renamon and a fang of a Garurumon finishing off with your blood so that only you can use it."

Nodding in thanks, Koji asked, "Is there a holster for this so I don't lose it?"

"Yes there is," walking behind his counter he grabbed one, "It's already charmed so that no one else will be able to see it."

"How much will this cost?" Yoshi asked when Glynda answered, "There's no need, the ministry will be paying for it."

Yoshi was surprised, "Are you sure?"

"It's alright, money between the two worlds is a bit different so don't think you could pay." Glynda told her.

After getting his wand they went to go get his other items. Walking into a pet store a hawk flew right to him lightly landing on his shoulder so not to harm him, "Hello there." Koji said gently scratching her head resulting in it to caw in response.

"How the girl always attacks anyone that comes near her." the worker said breathless walking up to them.

"How much, because if she flew straight to me then that means something." Koji asked, "That will be 15 Gallons ten for the bird and 5 for the supplies." the worker said.

Paying Koji looked to his new pet, "What about Tenshi for your name?" Thinking it over the newly named Tenshi nodded.

Leaving the Japan magical alley Glynda brought the family of two back home and reminded Koji that school will start in a week.

 **Going to end it now so I can start the third fanfic of my Magical Tamers series. What do you people think of Luna holding the spirit of wind is it a good or bad idea comment your answer, bye**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone this a new chapter of Mystic Digisoul. Sorry for the really late update I wanted to get a good start of the Magical Tamer Prisoner of Darkness. I'm going to tell this now that if anyone is confused this story along with my Magical Tamers series are completely different; this one is based on season 5 and the other series is based on season 3. With that out of the way let's start.  
**

 **MD CH5**

"See you later Nyx (FE: IF)." the now 12 year old Koji said, wearing his silver jacket unzipped showing his black shirt, grey cargo pants, and silver Nike shoes, waving bye to a female of average height wearing the uniform for mahoutokoro which was a knee length skirt with a long sleeve button up and over that was a normal robe.

"Bye Koji," Nyx waved, "See you tomorrow."

Waving once more Koji stepped onto one of the platforms, which the school had, to head home. 

"Hi Sochi," Yoshi said greeting her son as he stepped out of his room, "How was school?" she asked. She was now 23 years old still wearing the same clothes that she had when she first met Koji.

"It's alright, I was able to finish most of my homework since I had a free period."

"Which period was it?" she asked as she was cooking dinner.

"Potion class, Tharja-sensei had to cancel because Noire and Rhajat both had a really bad head cold so she had to cancel class." Koji explained.

Yoshi nodded as Renamon appeared next to Koji, "Hey partner how are things?"

Renamon shrugged, "Nothing much bored, to be honest."

"You know you could come with me right?" Koji asked getting a shrug.

"Alright, you two eat then head to bed," Yoshi's voice interrupted them, "We still have to meet up with Thomas for Relena's 12 birthday."

"Hai kaa-san." Koji acknowledges eating dinner they went to bed.

In Relena's room, she had a weird dream.

Looking around Relena realized that she was on the beach and looking down she was in her one piece bikini.

"Come closer sugar." a female voice said with a southern attitude.

"Where to though?" she called out with the voice said, "You know where."

Looking around she turned to the ocean, diving in she started to swim. Still swimming she came see an underwater temple.

Breathing for air, she entered the temple from a pool entrance. Starting to walk around she arrived at a temple room like structure with a pool in the middle and on the back wall was a weird symbol.

"It's nice to finally meet." the southern voice said once more as a figure jumped out of the pool. Getting a closer look Relena saw that the figure was a female in gender with web ears alongside a helmet and with the height of a preteen girl wearing a one piece bikini with shorts that exposed her back and belly button fingerless gloves that cover her elbows.

"Who are you?" Relena asked.

"I'm similar to your crush." She answered.

" _What does she mean, similar to my crush_?" Relena thought then it hit her, "You're a Legendary Warrior!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," she nodded, "I am Ranamon the Legendary Warrior of Water." She introduced herself.

"Why introduce yourself to me now?" she asked.

"Every warrior awakens at a different point in time," Ranamon said brushing her hand through her hair, "Some may not even awaken and other will be woken in when the holders are in trouble."

"But when Kurata was about to," Relena was silenced when Ranamon placed a finger on her lips, "I was busy trying to communicate with Lobomon and before that was when I was shielding you from any harm."

"Thank you." Relena said hugging her spirit. Ranamon saying, "You should wake up now if you ever need to talk just think and I'll hear it."

Waking up Relena opened her eyes has Thomas opened her door. "Oh, you're awake." he said, "No big brother I just woke up." Relena corrected stretching.

"Ok then get dressed then head downstairs," Thomas said closing the door, but as he was about to close it he said, "Birthday girl."

She smiled, getting out of bed grabbing a simple shirt and skirt. Walking down stairs she saw Thomas and Dean, the head butler, doing their normal things.

"Relena," Lopmon yelled jumping up in her arms, "Happy Birthday."

The birthday girl smiled, "Thank you Lopmon."

Turning towards her brother she asked, "What the agenda for today?"

"Well, you're going to the carnival with Yoshi and Koji." Thomas told his sister right as a butler walk into the room saying, "Master Thomas Lady Relena, Yoshino, and Koji are here."

Nodding Thomas dismissed the butler and went to the door followed by Relena.

"Hi, Thomas, Relena, Lopmon" Yoshi said wearing her normal city clothes, "Happy Birthday Relena." she said the birthday girl.

"Where's Koji?" Thomas asked looking for the boy.

"EEKKK." Relena squeaked from being hugged from behind. Turning around, after being let go, they saw Koji laughing, "That was hilarious." he said in between laughs only to shiver when he saw that Relena had her head lowered, "Relena?" he hesitantly asked before he was suddenly rolling on the ground after Relena slamming her fist on his head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled in a Misty like way.

" _Nice one girl_." Ranamon told her getting a mental smile.

" _I told you to not do it_." Lobomon told his partner getting Koji to whimper.

"Now that's out of the way," Thomas said getting things back on track, "Thank you for taking Relena for today."

"No problem I owe you one anyway." Yoshi said as Koji got back up.

"Then let's go," Koji said extending his hand to Relena, "My lady."

Said girl smiled taking his hand and both walked to the car. The adults smiled, Yoshi waving bye to Thomas who waved back.

The drive to the carnival was completely silent with no one talking, well not out loud.

"Do you really think Relena holds the spirit of water?" Koji thought to Lobomon who nodded, " _I do, Ranamon contacted me when she was in Kurata's hold_ ," "Wait you mean she was the one that told you where Relena was in that hospital?" Koji interrupted the warrior of light who again nodded.

"When can I tell him about you?" Relena asked Ranamon, who said, " _Whenever you want sweaty, whenever you want_."

"We're here." Yoshi said interjecting from their thoughts.

Stepping out of the car, Yoshi's phone rang. Answering the phone she said, "Hello Yoshino speaking." After three minutes of silence, she ended the line turning to the kids saying, "Miki called saying that they needed some help downtown so I and Marcus will take care of it."

"If you're sure." Koji said as his mother left heading out to meet with Marcus.

"Well let's go." Koji said as Relena took his hand.

After paying the entrance fee, they walked around the carnival playing some games.

Koji popping the balloons in one scene and in the next scene shows Relena eating some of Koji's cotton candy getting a small pout. A different scene was the both of them playing the water gun game, the one where you point the squirted at the target to have the symbol to rise.

The pair is now eating hotdogs from a concession stand while drinking soda. "That was fun." Relena said smiling; Koji nodding in agreement, "Yeah today was fun."

Relena suddenly leaned next to Koji's cheek kissing it, getting him to blush, pulling back saying, "Thanks for today."

Then in the silences, Koji's phone rang, "Talk to me."

As five minutes passed he closed his phone, "That was kaa-san, she wants to meet us at the entrance."

Nodding they started to walk towards the entrance, and since they were near the entrance, they got to the entrance in a short time.

"How was the carnival?" Yoshi asked.

"It was great," Relena said, "Koji got me a big wolf plushy." She finished hugging the wolf plushy.

"Well let's head back to the mansion," Yoshi said as they got in the car.

The drive back to the mansion was quicker than the drive to the carnival.

Dropping Relena off Yoshi said, "We'll be back in a few minutes so tell your brother that."

She nodded as Yoshi and Koji drove back to their home.

Walking inside Relena was met with her brother, "Where are Yoshi and Koji?"

"They said that they'll return soon; the both of them had to get ready." she said getting him to nod.

"Well take a shower then get dressed because the guests will be here soon." Thomas said.

After taking a shower, Relena was looking through her closet looking for something to wear. " _What are you looking for sugar_?" Ranamon asked, " _I'm trying to find something to wear_." Relena thought back, " _Well what about this_." Ranamon said sending her an image of what she could wear.

" _That does look nice, thanks_." Relena thought back now trying to find the clothes.

"Relena," Thomas said knocking on her door, "The guests are here."

"Coming big brother." Relena voiced opening the door. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with white flats along with a couple of jewelry.

"Are you trying to get Koji's attention?" Thomas smiled as she blushed looking up she saw her brother was in a regular tie and tux.

"Hey, happy birthday Relena." Kristy said hugging Relena wearing a simple skirt and shirt combo. On the other hand, Marcus is wearing also wearing a tie and tux Keenan wearing the same thing.

Miki and Megumi were wearing strapless dresses and 4 inch high heels. Sampson was also wearing a tie and tux but wasn't wearing his shades showing his brown eyes. Yoshi wore an off the shoulder dress and 2-inch heels while Koji was also wearing a simple tie and tux. Everyone wore their outfits in the colors of their data links.

"Wow," Koji said, "You look wonderful." Getting Relena to blush.

After a little talk and some dinner, Thomas got everyone's attention, "I would like to say that it is time for cake, so please come with me to the dining room."

Walking over they entered the dining room to see the cake and desserts. So after singing the birthday song and having a slice of cake they all gave her their presents and left.


	8. Chapter 6

**Sup my fellow fanfictionist, Rwbyknight is here with a new chapter for Mystical Digisoul series. This chapter is the start of the Harry Potter series. I know that Draco is the spirit of steel, Neville the spirit of wood, Relena the spirit of water, and Luna the spirit of wind but is there anyone else to hold a spirit. With that said let's start.**

 **MD CH6**

"A representative from Hogwarts will come." Glynda told Koji standing next to him.

"And you're going with me?" Koji asked receiving a nod from the blonde haired woman.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Yoshi asked worried having the normal crying over her child will be leaving the nest.

"Don't worry Yoshi," Marcus said putting a hand on her shoulder, "We did everything we can to help, and we all know that this day was coming when his magic came to."

"I know that," Yoshi sighed, "I'm just worried about his."

"Don't worry kaa-san," Koji said hugging her, "I'll be fine. I also have Renamon and Lobomon to help."

Said fox digimon nodded in agreement and even though they couldn't see the warrior of light he too was nodding.

Everyone was behind the DATS building waiting for Koji's and Glynda's guide to Great Britain's magical world.

Hearing a motorcycle engine, they all looked up to see a really big man garbed in what seems to be a skin of some type of animal.

"'llo there," the man said, "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. The groundskeeper of Hogwarts." 

Glynda's eyes narrowed, "Groundskeeper? I thought we were going to meet with a professor at Hogwarts."

Hagrid gulped nervously at the look of the blonde hair, crystal blue-eyed woman. "The headmaster said that all the teachers were busy with the other incoming students."

She just nodded, "If you say so."

Turning to Koji, she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am." Koji said turning to Renamon holding out his digivice, "Renamon download." And in a whirl of data, she was sent into the digivice.

Pulling out some rope he explained, "This is called a portkey. It will bring yeh to your destination real smoothly. When you're ready to grab onto it and we'll head out."

Nodding Koji and Glynda took hold of the rope Hagrid spoke, "Activate." And in a swirl of magic to disappeared.

Diagon Alley:

Landing at the entrance of the alley Hagrid pulled out an envelope and handing it over to Koji who read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"All right then," Hagrid said, "Let's head off to get your things."

Walking into the busy alley they walked right into a red haired male. "Watch where you're going." he yelled getting off then walking away.

"Well sorry." Koji muttered getting up.

"Well let's head to the bank." Hagrid said walking straight to a building made of white brick with the words GRINGOTTS in gold letters.

Stepping onto the steps leading to the door Koji glanced, at the sides seeing people two heads shorter than himself. They had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. Koji gave a firm nod as they bowed.

"Those there were goblins." Hagrid spoke as they stopped at the second pair of doors with a plague saying.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid added walking passed a second pair of goblins who bowed as they passed.

Seeing the bank for the first time the Japanese natives saw that the tellers were on both sides of the bank all of them at work doing various professions.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Their eyes narrowed, "How do you know my real name?" Koji asked, "The name I wrote was Koji Fujieda so you wouldn't have known that."

"Well, the headmaster said that your name is Harry Potter and to ignore any other name." Hagrid revealed getting eyes to narrow.

"Are you really Koji Fujieda the Warrior of Light?" the goblin suddenly asked getting a nod.

"Our Japanese branch has talked of you and how you respect everyone no matter what race." the goblin said raising eyebrows. 

"We can give you a personal key to your vault." the goblin said getting a nod.

"Earth Shaker." the goblin hollered getting another goblin to arrive.

"Please take the Warrior of Light to Silver Blade." the goblin said.

Nodding Earth Shaker said, "If you come with me I'll bring you to Silver Blade."

Nodding they were about to walk, but Hagrid grabbed tight to Koji's arm, "The headmaster told me to get your books then bring you to your relative's house and nothing else."

But as Hagrid was going to take Koji away, he suddenly froze in place. "If you're going to take my student then you'll have to go passed me." Glynda said with her eyes glowing purple.

"I think you overstayed your welcome." the goblin said as more goblins came in wearing armor.

Looking at the goblins then at Koji and Glynda, Hagrid sighed then left. But before he left a goblin threw a cloth sack at him, catching it Hagrid looked inside to see something then left.

After that, the Japanese native and the Japanese raised were led to an office. Receiving a come in, they walked in to see a goblin working on some paperwork.

"May I help you?" Silver blade asked.

"Light Wolf along with his associate are here about his vault." Earth Shaker resulting in Silver Blade raising his eyes.

"Light Wolf!" he repeated having Koji step up, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you." Koji said in return, "But how do you of the title?"

"We goblins have worshiped the Warrior of Earth for centuries," Silver Blade explained getting surprising looks, "He told of his time as a warrior and we found him at near death."

"Is he here right now?" Koji asked for Lobomon's sake.

"No more, he passed knowing that the warriors will be needed so he left," Silver Blade said sadden at bringing up the news, "But before he left he made weapons for those who hold the Warrior spirits."

When he finished another goblin walked into the room followed by two more goblins both carrying a case on their shoulders.

Stepping off of his chair, Silver Blade said, "Allow me to present to you the blades of Light," unclipping the clips on the case, he opened it presenting two katana swords.

Handing them to Koji, the teenager saw that they were sleek and white in color.

"The warriors of Steel and Wood have gained their weapons and wish that their secret has not been told unless you meet them." Silver blade told them resulting in a nod from Koji.

"Do you have the weapon for the warrior of Water?" Koji asked, "The holder of Water isn't a witch so I thought I could hand it to her."

Nodding Silver Blade called for the other weapon. Seeing another case walk in Glynda shrunk that one and handed it to Koji.

"Other than what's been said here is your card," Silver said handing a normal credit card, "This was made to help the mundane easy their way into the magical world money wise. The card can be used anywhere in the magical world."

"Thank you for your help." Koji said bowing with Glynda and Silver Blade nodding in return.

Stepping out of the bank, Koji looked on his letter on where to go first.

"Looks like we're going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first." Koji spoke out loud.

"Do you want me to get your books?" Glynda asked, "Sure if only to get things done quicker." Koji answered.

Separating Koji stepped into the store, upon seeing another teenager Malkin walked up to him, "Going to Hogwarts?" Koji nodded, "There in another male in the back if you want to wait with him."

Nodding Koji walked to the back of the room, " _Koji the Warrior of Steel in where you'll be heading_." Lobomon informed him.

In the back of the room, " _Draco the Warrior of Light is heading towards you_." a British voice informed Draco.

"So you're the holder for the spirit of the warrior of Steel." Koji said looking at the male in front of him. The boy doing the same, "I would say the same to you."

"I won't ask how you got your spirit if you don't." Koji put forth, "Agreed." the male said.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced holding out his hand, "Koji Fujieda but my real name is Harry Potter." Koji said shaking his hand.

Draco, hearing the name, had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Lobomon teleported me when Voldemort attacked my birth family to Japan where I was adopted by my mother." Koji explained seeing that Draco was about to ask.

He nodded, "Do you know who holds the spirit of Wood?" Draco asked.

"No, the goblins said that they will be revealed when we meet them."

"Have you met any of the other spirits?" the holder the spirit of Steel asked curiously.

"The holder of the spirit of Water is the girl I'm in a relationship," Koji said then added, "But other than that I haven't. What about you, have you met anyone?" he asked.

"No, I haven't, I was wondering if you met anyone."

"There are my parents." Draco said upon seeing his parents enter the store, "And there is Ms. Goodwitch." Koji said also seeing the blonde hair female entering the building.

"I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts?" Draco said nodding to Koji who returned it.

"Who was that?" Glynda asked as they walked out the building.

"That is the holder the spirit of Steel." Koji responded, "I honestly didn't expect you to meet one so soon." Glynda said after absorbing the info.

"Do you want to head back?" Glynda asked since they already have everything.

"What about a messenger bird?" Koji asked.

"The ministry said you can have one of theirs."

"Then we can go." Koji said.

Grabbing her hand they left, heading back to Japan.

Reappearing at the Japan Ministry of Magic Glynda brought Koji back to his house; opening his apartment door he saw that it was quiet. Thinking that Yoshi went out Koji saw that it was still noon; moreover, that it was slowly getting dark so Koji decided to get some sleep. After taking a shower, Koji put on his sleeping clothes then went to bed.

At nine Yoshi entered the apartment. Seeing her sochi's shoes, she knew her son was home; calling out his name she got silences as her answer. Walking to his room she opened the door to see that he was already asleep; smiling she closed the door letting his sleep.

 **Ending the chapter here, I'm stopping so that I can work on Prisoner of Darkness next. Remember to comment on who will hold other spirits and if you want it to be an OC character please send a description of him or her with a digimon partner if you so wish.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Another chapter of Magical Digisoul has arrived, this is the train ride where the spirit holders of Wood and Earth will be revealed. For the spirit holder of Earth, I will choose Andrei from my Magical Tamer series; I thank Ulitma-Owner for suggesting Colin Creve as the spirit holder for thunder. I don't own anything mentioned.**

 **MD CH7**

Two after getting the supplies but one day before the day he had to get to the train, Koji was keeping his mind occupied by working on his sword practice.

"That was a good match Suguha." Koji panted when the bell to end the match rang.

"Thank you Koji-sempai." Suguha huffed lowering her kendo sword.

"That was a good match." Kazuto said walking up to them, "Even though you left your right side opened a few times."

"Caught that huh." Koji said receiving a nod.

"I still do that," Suguha said depressed, "I thought I got rid of that."

"Don't worry about it Suguha," Asuna said walking up to them, "As long as you know what you did wrong the next time will be different."

"She's right," Koji suddenly said getting his Kōhai, "You learn better from defeat than victory."

"Hai." Suguha nodding at his wisdom.

"Koji-sempai!" Sinon called out running up to them, "Is it true that you'll be going to England?"

"How does everybody know that I thought that it was a secret?" Koji wondered aloud, "Yeah I'm heading to England why?"

"Please don't go Koji nii-san," Sinon yelled hugging him, "I lost my tou-san to the idiocy of that place. I don't want to lose you too." she said crying.

"Don't Imōto," Koji said comforting her, "You of all people should know how hard it is me to fall and you know I won't give up without a fight."

She sniffed wiping her eyes, "I was just scared that I'll lose you like I did my father."

"The day Koji willingly leaves Japan is the day I'll eat my sword." Kazuto said snorting at the fact of Koji leaving Japan.

"I may have been born in England," Koji began, "But home is where the heart is and my heart is here."

"Good words, Koji." a male voice cut through the conversation.

Turning to the voice they saw two men of the same height; one was wearing European armor and the other a traditional samurai armor.

"Prince Xander, prince Ryoma." Koji said bowing followed by the others.

After letting them rise Kazuto asked, "We mean no offense but what are you doing here?"

"We actually want to speak to Koji." Xander answered resulting in a raised eyebrow from said boy. 

So after saying goodbye to the group, Koji walk with the two princes to a different room. 

"We know that you'll be heading to England," Xander began, "So we wanted to give you something just in case Great Britain tries anything to keep you there."

With his fellow prince conversation finished Ryoma handed over a card. Looking at the card it said 'OFFICAIL DIPLOMAT FOR JAPAN', "What does this mean?" Koji asked.

Ryoma answered, "This is similar to being a diplomat meaning that you'll have full immunity in other words if they do anything harmful you have the choice to question them as if they're on Japanese soil." Koji nodded in thanks.

Finishing what they're a post to do they left; letting them walk out first Koji followed after them.

Leaving the school, Koji used the teleport pads to head to the DATS building. Resurfacing at the building he walked inside to see everyone at work.

"Hello there Koji." Sampson said looking up from his work to see one of his agents entering the room.

"Hi, is kaa-san here?" Koji asked looking around the room.

"No she along with everyone had their own business to do today." he answered.

"Shame I was hoping to have a spare using only our spirit weapons with Relena." Koji responded.

"I would suggest your apartment," Sampson informed him, "She said before she left that she'll head home around this time so why don't you head there."

"I will thanks."

He got home undoubtedly quick since the building was near his apartment he got home in no time.

"Kaa-san." he called out receiving nothing in return.

But as he walked inside he heard, "SURPRISE," followed by the lights turning on.

Blinking at the sudden brightness, Koji looked around to see everybody there.

"What's up with the party?" Koji asked curiously.

"This is more of a going away party." Yoshi told him.

"You didn't have to but thanks."

During the party, Koji went around the place thanking them for supporting him through everything until that point.

As the party started to wind down people started to leave. As the last guest left Yoshi told him," Just head off to bed. I'll do them after you leave tomorrow," then said, "Did you finished packing."

"Hai finished it yesterday." Koji holler out. He then went to bed wanting to get as much sleep as possible.

After eating breakfast the next morning Glynda stopped by, "Are you ready to head to the train station?"

"Yeah I am," Koji said then turned hi Yoshi, "I'll see you during Christmas break."

"See you later." Yoshi said hugging him.

Grabbing onto the string of rope Glynda said, "Raising Sun," this caused the spell to go off transporting them to the station in England.

Resurfacing at the station Glynda looked at his ticket, "9¾ where is that?"

"Let's just look for something unusual between platforms 9 and 10." Koji suggested. Glynda nodded since that was their best bet at finding the platform.

Heading over to the platforms, they heard someone say, "Pack with muggles, of course," turning to where the sound resonated from; they saw a family of red heads talking to each other. Walking towards them from a distance they saw them stop in front of the wall that was facing the 10 sign of the platform.

Seeing them talk it looked like one of them stepped forwards. Running at full speed they thought he was going to crash, but he just fazed through like it wasn't even there. Following him, the rest of the children, except for the female holding the older woman's hand, ran through.

"Remember," Glynda began, "If anyone picks on you for being from another country," "Show them not to mess with the country of the rising sun." Koji interrupted, "No I was going to say something different but that works." the witch said after some thought.

Getting a running start Koji ran past the barrier; on the other side was the scarlet train to Hogwarts in all its glory. Pushing his cart he saw people in different kinds of robes, 'Really they still use robes. The rest of the magical world stopped using them.' Koji thought then when no one was looking he realized Renamon.

Stepping onto the train Koji walked past each compartment to find one with only one occupant inside. Opening the sliding door he saw that the person was not from England since his clothes were made for the much colder weather.

" _Koji he's probably the holder for the spirit of Earth_." Lobomon told him.

" _Andrei he holds the spirit of Light_." a rough voice told his holder.

"Earth/Light." they said as one causing both to nod.

"Did you find any of the other holders?" he asked.

"Met Steel a few days ago with me and water in a relationship. Wood should probably be here somewhere because the goblins said that Wood and Steel got their weapons.

He nodded, "Koji Fujieda but real name is Harry Potter." Koji introduced himself, "Andrei Ivanov." he said in return.

"You have a digimon partner?" Koji asked.

"Yeah he's sleeping under the seats," Andrei informed his, "You?"

His question was answered when Renamon appeared next to him. As Koji sat down the train jerked starting to move.

"What weapon did the goblins give you for being the spirit holder for earth?" Koji probed.

In response, Andrei pulled out his necklace to see a mini two-handed hammer. Koji, in return, raised his right arm to show a tattoo of two swords crisscrossing in front of a sun.

Under Andrei seat crawled out a kid-sized figure made out of rocks. "Ah that was a good nap." it said then saw Koji, "Andrei why didn't you wake me up."

"Don't worry Gatsumon," Andrei told him, "He's one of us."

Gatsumon froze, "When you mean one of us do you mean?"

"I'm Renamon Koji's digimon partner." Renamon said introducing herself appearing next to the rock digimon scaring him, "And I'm Koji Renamon's partner and the spirit holder for the warrior of Light." he said.

"Then it's nice to meet you both." Gatsumon said getting nods.

"Someone's coming," Renamon suddenly said, "Hide." Gatsumon returning to under Andrei's seat and Renamon in the compartments.

Stepping in was a chubby kid looking at them with a puzzling look on his face. As he was looking Grumblmon and Lobomon said, " _Wood spirit holder_."

"Wood?" Andrei asked causing a look of realization to come on his face.

"Which one are you?" he asked.

"Light/Earth." they said, "Come on in." Koji informed him letting him enter.

"Run into anyone else?"

"Steel is on the train and water isn't a witch." Koji told him.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville told them.

"Andrei Ivanov."

"Harry Potter but Koji Fujieda in public."

"You're really him then." Neville asked getting a nod, "I'm not going to ask you where you were but I was just wondering."

"Digimon partner?" Andrei probed, as their own partners came out from their hiding spots, instigating Neville to pull out his digivice and out came Palmon.

"More people are coming." Renamon informed them triggering them to hide once more.

When the compartment door slid open Koji saw that it was Draco, the spirit holder of Steel, with two other people.

"Crabbe Goyle." Draco said, "Guard the door."

Standing guard Draco said, "They'll make sure that no one will be able to hear our conversation."

They all nodded, "Roll call."

"Koji Fujieda/Harry Potter Light."

"Andrei Ivanov Earth."

"Neville Longbottom Wood."

"Draco Malfoy Steel."

"And Relena is Water but she isn't a witch so she's no here." Koji informed the group.

"We have five of the ten, but we should really get the others in case anything happens." Andrei told them getting nods.

"What weapons did you get?" Draco probed.

In order, Koji showed his twin sword tattoo, Andrei, the mini two handed hammer necklace, Neville a bracelet, and Draco with his own necklace with a shield and a sword through it.

"Digimon partner?" Neville questioned receiving a shake.

"Don't worry about it," Koji said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You'll find one eventually."

"Thanks."

After that there was a knock on the door; looking at each other Draco slid the door to see what was going on. But as he did so it was thrown open throwing Draco back, Andrei catching him.

"Sorry boss," Crabbe told him, "They called the perfects."

He nodded showing that he understood, "Why were two teenage boys blocking the door?" he said.

"We asked them to because we didn't want anybody to spy in on when we talked about our summer break." Andrei informed him receiving a nod.

"In fact," Draco said getting up, "I and my friends were about to leave. See you guys at school." Draco told them as he left with Crabbe and Goyle.

Giving a warning about not to do it again the perfect left and right after he left the door opened once more displaying a female their age with bushy hair and buck teeth they also saw that she was already in her Hogwarts robe.

"Did you see a chocolate toad," she questioned, "One of the others lost they're and asked if anyone saw it."

Looking at each other Neville shook his head getting her to leave.

"We are about to arrive at Hogwarts," was resounded from the speakers, "Please be in your robe please."

Nodding they started to dress in their school robe. Since they were all guys they didn't have to take turns changing so they got done quickly.

Now the speakers said, "Please leave your luggage on the train, we'll be arriving in five minutes."

Koji snorted shrinking his luggage, "There's no way I'm leaving my luggage here. Who knows what will happen."

Andrei and Neville agreed doing the same thing with their trunk. As the train stopped they sent their digimon partners back into their respective human partner's digivices. Neville, who was nearest the window leading into the hallway, saw that it was crowded then told the others who decided they'll wait until it clears.

Stepping off the train, they saw that they were some of the last people to step off the train. Shivering a little from the cold air hitting them for the first time a lamp hovered over the heads of the students.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of the students that they were all nervous thinking that something was going to jump at them.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

Ignoring the oooh's from the others Koji saw that the narrow road widened connecting to the edge of the lake in front of them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Koji followed by Andrei and Neville were the first ones that got into a boat the final person who came aboard was that bushy haired girl from earlier.

"Is everyone inside a boat?" Hagrid hollered out, having a boat to himself, seeing that everyone was in a boat he call out, "FORWARD."

People stumbled in their seats when the boats moved forward. As the boats moved as one, they all saw Hogwarts for the first time. "Heads down." Hagrid hollered out bending his entire body low to clear the bridge, followed by everyone else.

Nearing the other side of the lake, the boats stopped and everyone got off them. "Does everyone have their things?" questioned Hagrid as he looked through all the boats to see if anything was forgotten.

Seeing that everyone hadn't forgotten anything, Hagrid led them up the road leading up to the huge wooden door. Looking around to see that if no one was forgotten Hagrid knocked on the doors three times.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for digisoul. Since school started I've never really did take it seriously, so now I'm going to slow down my stories for me school work; I'll still write but I won't do as much. I don't own anything; now that's done let's start.**

 **MD CH8**

After knocking on the door, Hagrid stepped back, opened revealing a tall black haired witch. The expression on her face told everyone not to mess with her.

Hagrid told her, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid I'll take things from here."

Opening the door further, they all saw that the entrance hall was huge the stone walls had torches similar to that of Gringotts. The new students couldn't see the design of the ceiling because of how high it was and the staircase, that were made of marble, facing them lead towards the upper floor.

Signaling them to follow, McGonagall lead them across the stone floor. On the right side, they heard thousands of voices, "That must be the rest of the school," Koji whispered receiving nods. Letting them enter the room, the students squished together, everyone looked nervous glancing at each other.

When everybody was inside McGonagall told them, "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She then said, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily in front of the whole school. I suggest you straighten yourselves for the ceremony." 

She said looking at a few people.

"I will return when we're ready," McGonagall said walking out the door, "Please wait quietly."

"H-how are they going to choose where we're placed?" one of the first years asked.

They heard Ron's voice, "I don't know, my brother said it was a test and that it will hurt a lot. But I wouldn't believe him because he's a prankster and probably was joking about it."

This didn't calm the nerves of the crowd; it only enhanced their worries about what's to come.

In the back corner of the room Koji, Draco, Andrei, and Neville were group together. Turning to the only British-born in the group, Koji asked, "Did your parents tell you how we're going to be sorted?"

"No, neither mother nor father would tell me," Draco told them, "But even then I'm going where ever you're going."

Glancing at the rest of the room Andrei said, "But there is a chance that we won't be in the same house, though."

They all nodded know that there is a chance that'll happen. Koji, himself, looked around the room seeing that the only person talking was that bushy haired girl.

Hearing screams, they turned to where they were heard; only to find about twenty ghosts faze through the back wall near their position. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they talked amongst each other not seeing the first years.

"My parents told me that they did the same thing in their first year," Draco told them with Neville agreeing since his grandmother told him about what to expect.

"So this is planned," Koji said with Andrei saying, "It's probably for the mundane."

During their conversation they didn't hear what the ghosts said, but turned their attention to the door seeing McGonagall step forward, "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." And one by one all the ghost left the room faxing through the wall.

"Now form a line and follow me," McGonagall ordered as the children followed.

Entering a room, that was bigger than the entrance hall, there were candles, flying around, lit all over the place. Four rows of tables where the rest of the students were placed, watching them, on the far end of the room there was a long table being used by the teachers also watching them. On the tables were littered with gold plates and cups.

Leading the first McGonagall made them face the rest of the room. Looking up Koji saw the roof of the room was that of the night sky with little white dots, "Probably some sort of rune that let you see the outside of the room," Koji said out loud.

Feeling someone nudge him, he turned to Andrei who pointed his eyes towards the front. Turning to the front, Koji saw McGonagall place a three stool chair in front of the head table; on top of that was a big wizard's hat.

Glancing around, Koji saw that everybody was also staring like they were anticipating that something was about to happen. In the silence, the hat twitched and the brim started to part ways similar to when someone was talking. And taking a deep breath it began to sing.

Just hearing the first few lines Koji imminently turned his thoughts to his favorite song 'Into The Night' to block out the sound, " _Can't these people hold a tune_?" he thought.

Seeing that it was going to end he stopped mentally singing.

McGonagall, stepping forward, held a piece of parchment in her hand, "When I call our name please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

Turning to the others Koji handed them a device. "What's this for?" Draco questioned.

"If we're ever placed in different houses we can use this to communicate. They're powered by the magic in the environment so that it will always work," Koji informed them receiving nods from each one of them.

"What house are you going to pick, Draco?" Neville questioned.

"I won't follow my parents that's for sure," he said, "I want to make my own path. I know it won't be easy but with my friends backing my I won't give up." Hearing this they smiled.

"Ivanov, Andrei!" hearing his name being called the Russian sat down on the stool, but that was only for a few minutes for the hat to yell, "Hufflepuff!" smiling he walked past to his friends sitting down at the table with a badger in the front.

"Longbottom, Neville!" stepping forward he sat on the stool with the hat placed on his head; after around five minutes the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" smiling he passed McGonagall, who had a shocked face, thinking that he would follow his parents.

"Malfoy, Draco!" confident he walked up sitting on the stool then placed the hat on his head. As the seconds passed most were confused, the hat should have said Slytherin by the second the hat was on his head. They heard him say, "I don't want to follow my family. I'll separate myself from them and to change to become a better person," then pulling out his wand Draco said, "I swear on my magic that I will change and I will not act like my father!"

They weren't sure what they both heard and saw, here was the son of a death eater who promised to change his ways by swearing on his magic!? "Like the fall and rise of a phoenix leave the path of darkness and into the light," the hat called out," by the powers given to me by the founders I dub you to the of Loyalty, Hufflepuff!"

The result was complete and utter silence Draco didn't even mind the fact that only Andrei let him sit next to him.

Getting out of her shock, McGonagall continued. As she was continuing Draco whispered, "You three know that by associating yourselves with me that you'll be isolated, right?" 

"Do you honestly think we'll let the words of others dictate what we think," Andrei whispered back.

"Potter, Harry!" sighing he walked forward not paying attention to the others trying to get a better look, "I wish to be called Koji Fujieda," he said before sitting, " _Where do you want me to place you_ ," a voice told him in his head.

Closing his eyes Koji was dragged into his mindscape. Opening his eyes Koji looked around starting to walk to the temple he met Lobomon all those years ago; arriving into the center room Koji saw that Lobomon had one of his sabers on the neck of an adult wizard.

"So you hold the warrior of Light," he said shocking the others.

"You saw the warrior of Wood, Earth, and Steel," Koji realized.

"Yes, and the holder of Flames was the founder of Gryffindor," the man added once more shocking them.

"Do you know where he is?" Lobomon asked receiving a shake.

"Will Dumbles know about anything that happens here?" Koji asked, "No the founders placed a spell that prevents me from telling anyone that happens during the sorting."

"Place you hand on the symbol to look through my memories."

Nodding he did just that and after a few seconds the man retracted his hand, "That was informative, let's return to the outside."

Opening his eyes Koji saw that everyone was still staring at him. "So you know where to place me?"

" _Yes I do, like the animal you represent I place you in_ ," "Hufflepuff!"

If Draco's sorting didn't surprise them Koji's surely did. They were all expecting him to be in the house of the brave like his parents before him, so hearing and seeing that he was in the house of the loyalty silenced the room.

Once more McGonagall closed her mouth from shock but continued. At the head table both Dumbledore and a person garbed in a black robe had shocked looks on their faces; they both thought he would be like his parents but they were wrong.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dumbledore stood up when McGonagall turned to him, "Welcome, welcome to a new Hogwarts year! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" then sat down.

As Koji was about to grab some food a random person asked, "Why are you sitting next to a son of a death eater?" and someone else yelled, "Why aren't you in Gryffindor like your parents?" 

Everyone silenced themselves wanting to hear his answer to that, "To answer the second question I say why should you be in a house just because your parents were in that house? We all have the same traits, the hat chooses the trait that stands out the most. We may look and at times act like them but we aren't them," they were silence because nobody thought of it like that.

"And as for the first question," Koji took a deep breath, "the only reason their parents are death eater's in because of how they were treated during their school days. The only thing to prevent that is to accept the children so that in the future there won't be any more discrimination that will lead them following the next dark lord," once again nobody thought of it like that because of what their parents told them.

The black robe man thought, " _Looks like he's more Lily than James_."

Getting over their shock the room slowly returned back to its noise filled state. Everybody helping themselves to dessert when it appeared in front of them.

Getting over his surprise, Dumbledore stood up grabbing people's attention, "just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Is he nuts?" Koji whispered go the others, "Now most of the school will be curious about what's on that floor."

"Mostly the lions," Draco added.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore Koji and the others noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Andrei wondered Neville responding, "You and me both."

And as they started singing, only Koji and Andrei, who lived in the mundane world, were able to block out the singing with their favorite songs, Gundam Wing White Reflection for Koji and FFH Undone for Andrei, while their magical raised friends weren't able to block it out.

As it ended Koji and Andrei stopped mentally singing their chosen songs noticing that they ended at different times.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Getting up from their house tables, they followed two older students to different parts of the school, smelling food they realized that they were heading to the kitchen, stopping on the right side of the kitchen corridor. Stopping in front of a stack of barrels the older female tapped on one of the barrels and did a rhyme which resulted into the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through.

Stepping into the common room the first years looked around; basement itself is round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny. There are lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black and circular windows that provide a vista of "rippling grass and dandelions. There is also a large, honey-colored, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it and over that is a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

Tabitha, the female perfect, instructed them to their rooms, "Now the rooms are for both genders. Don't worry about the opposite gender stepping into the bathrooms because it will automatically luck if you forget to lock it," John, the male perfect, added, "You can bunk with three people max. So chose your members, people that you know you're sure you can bunk with for seven years, and get settled in for lights off at nine."

They all nodded towards each other knowing that it would be better to bunk together with their secrets. "Koji you know why that pink haired female is glancing at you?" Andrei asked.

He shook his head, " _You know why Lobomon_?" he mentally asked his spirit since he was there for his entire life, " _No I was mostly in slumber for most of you beginning life until Voldemort attacked, sorry_ ," Lobomon apologized.

Grabbing one of the older years he asked, "Do you know who that girl is?" Koji asked pointing to the pink haired girl.

"That is Tonks, she doesn't like it when people say her first name including the fact that she won't tell anyone her first name," he said getting thanks from Koji.

"Do you think that's she knew you when you were Harry Potter?" Neville asked.

"Do you think that she'll want you to stay here?" Draco asked himself getting Koji to snort saying, "I may have been born British but I was raised Japanese so if you asked me to choose I'll say Japanese."

They nodded knowing they would do the same. "But you were born here why would you chose that place instead of your birth country?" was heard from behind them as the four walked to a floor.

They blinked Andrei asking, "Did we talk about it out loud?" they nodded. Turning to who said it they saw that it was the pink haired girl.

"I may have been born here," Koji began thinking about all the people he met in Japan, "But as the saying goes 'Home is where the heart is' and my heart is in Japan."

"And even if he chooses Japan we'll back him either way," Andrei added with the others nodding in agreement.

She nodded, with tears in her eyes, knowing that he would choose the people who raised him instead of people he doesn't even know. Watching them walk up she thought, " _I will get you to remember me your favorite Tonton_."

 **This the end of Chapter 8 of Digisoul. If you were wondering about why Koji didn't remember Tonks is because was a baby when he was teleported to Japan and I already explained why Lobomon couldn't remember, go to the chapter where Relena met Ranamon, the next update will be Magical Tamer Prisoner of Darkness.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yo, a new chapter is here, Mystic Digisoul has arrived. I don't have much to say but let's get this party started.  
**

 **MD CH9**

It's been a day since the sorting and the entire school was still stumped on how Draco and Koji weren't in the same houses like their parents before them. It was even worse for Draco because people still associated him to be like his father which led to a few fights between them and the students of Hogwarts. The other hand is that Tonks was trying to have Koji remember her in any way possible from talking about his parents to trying to be the older sister to him; however, that doesn't work half the time since they have different class schedules and when she does have free time he's always hanging out with Draco, Andrei, and Neville.

"When will this end," Draco complained as they passed by a group of whispering students.

"Don't worry," Andrei told him, "They're comments don't give anything so why bother paying any attention to them."

"Andrei's right don't listen to them," Neville followed with Koji nodding in agreement.

Sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table they grabbed their food to eat breakfast.

"So Koji even though it's only been a week how does Hogwarts compare to Mahoutokoro?" Draco asked getting a few eavesdroppers.

"Well the foods much healthier than all the fat full foods," Koji began, "the History class here is a joke, the mundane's are much more advanced, and the DADA has nothing against the Defense class where we learn both magical and mundane defenses."

"What do you mean by both?" Neville asked.

"WE learn how to use both weapons and wand," Koji explained, "In case we lose our wands in a fight we can wipe out our weapons as a backup. And the weapons can be both modern and ancient so sword and gun."

"What about wands," Draco asked.

"The wands we have can be anything really," Koji answered revealing his ring, the ring was on his middle finger; it was Oliveti Black Plated Titanium Men's Black and Red Carbon Fiber Comfort Fit Band and in the center was the symbol of Light, "This is my ring foci where we add a drop of blood so that only the user can use it."

"So it's not blood magic only a protection sort of thing," Andrei speaking up for the first time reviewed getting a nod.

As this was going on both student and teachers listening were dumbfounded to see that Japan has upgraded to where the wands are smaller and they use muggle weapons as a second defense. Walking towards them was the black robe person who thought that Harry or Koji as he wanted to be called was more like his mother than his father."

"Hello, there you four," he began grabbing their attention.

"Snape-sensei," Koji responded, "Do you need something?"

"No this is for Draco," the potions master answered giving Draco an envelope, "Your parents were surprised that you were sorted into Hufflepuff. Well, your mother was surprised and your father was throwing a fit."

"So I won't be going home for a while," Draco commented receiving a nod in response, "Don't worry you can stay in Japan with me if you want," Koji informed him getting a thankful look from Draco.

"I also want to say 20-pionts to Hufflepuff for defending one of their own," Snape told the group shocking the entire room since that's the highest points he's ever given since he started teaching.

"But tell me Koji do you know someone named Tharja?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," Koji answered, "She's the potions mistress at Mahoutokoro and is has strict as you."

"When you mean strict you mean," Neville trailed off.

"If you mess up she won't be taking points she'll just put small time curses until she uses her magic to throw you out the door followed by your belongings. Most of the world's potions masters do come from Japan after all."

The students were surprised once more that there was someone as bad as Snape.

"What grade were you when you left for Hogwarts?" Snape questioned.

"Top three in most of the subjects and top five for history," Koji again answered, "History while useful won't matter on the modern field."

Snape nodded, "Well I hope you can back up that title here."

Koji snorted saying, "If I can survive Tharja's curse-throwing attitude and snide remarks I can survive your class."

"Challenge accepted," was all Snape said as he walked away.

After that they all went to class, again Tonks trying to guide Koji there only to realize that they weren't following her and when she check Charms class they were already inside sitting in the front.

Talking roll Flitwick stopped on his name gave an excited squeak nearly falling out of his desk, since he needed to stand on a pile of books to see, but was caught by Koji who muttered out a spell to catch the falling professor receiving awed looks from his classmates. They were working on basic charms in witch Koji was only working on it half focused in favor of helping his friends and classmates getting 5 points for Hufflepuff. 

Transfiguration class was a bit stricter since from only the first glance Koji saw that professor McGonagall was a no-nonsense teacher being strict and clever. Just in the first class, she said, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Knowing the rules of Transfiguration Koji did this with relatively ease receiving a glare from Hermione and a small smile from McGonagall asking him to help the others.

DADA like Koji predicted was a joke, to start off stepping into the class they imminently saw and smelled garlic in the room. The professor himself was a stuttering fool who didn't have a single clue about defense. The spirit warriors warned their humans about the dark spirit hiding inside the turban.

"What do we have for class today?" Koji asked after placing some grave and his mash potatoes, "Double Potion with the lions once more," Neville informed him.

"Didn't we have classes with the lions the entire week?" Andrei questioned, "That probably has something to do with Dumbledore wanting Koji to follow his group of light wizards."

"Lobomon is insulted that the old fool is using his element to make his 'for the greater good' thing," Koji commented hearing Lobomon complain continuously.

After breakfast, they headed to the dungeons of Hogwarts. Along the way, people were talking about heading to the third floor. "Well that took longer than expected for someone to raid the third floor," Draco observed.

Stepping into the room they saw the lions were on one side while most of the badgers were on the other side. Ron was beckoning Koji over to sit with him but said boy went to sit with Draco with Andrei and Neville pairing up.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began catching everyone's attention. Even if he was talking in a whisper the students were roped onto every word, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death; if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

All four glanced at each other, Hermione was bouncing in her seat with a look of desperation wanting to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley," Snape began, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I dono," Snape sneered, "It's I don't know sir."

"Brown," Lavender jumped, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In your potions cabinet," she answered getting another sneer not liking the cheek.

He ignored Hermione who was frantically waving her hand and in fact was about to jump up from her seat.

"Thomas, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Dean just shrugs not knowing the answer.

"Why don't Koji, Andrei, and Draco answer the question in order to the class," Snape turned to the snickering four.

"To begin combining the two will give you the Draught of Living Death," Koji started.

"Bezoar Stone is found in the stomach of a goat," Andrei followed.

"There isn't any difference, they're the same called aconite," Draco finished.

Turning to the rest of the Snape called out, "Well why aren't you writing this down," hearing quills writing he added, "15 points to Hufflepuff."

During class, the potion master showed that his hatred for the house of the brave taking points for even the smallest things. In the first class, the entire student body in the class was standing on their stools when Weasley's potion exploded splashing all over him getting moans of pain as he started turning red.

"Finnigan takes Weasley to the medical wing," Snape sneered with Seamus taking Ron so he wouldn't have to see Snape, "Granger why did you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it would make you look good?" he sneered as Hermione was about to cry.

Leaving the dungeon the four saw that Hermione was sniffing, "Is there a reason why he's doing that to the lions?" Andrei asked a bit worried about the bushy haired girl.

"Probably from his time as a student here at Hogwarts," Draco inform the rest of the group.

Tapping on the barrel, they walked into the common room only to see two men the dirty blonde being a head shorter than the long blacked haired man.

"Sirius Black," Draco said, "You know him Draco?" Andrei asked, "Yeah he's my mother's brother."

"Sirius it's Harry," the person next to him whispered.

"Harry," Sirius whispered.

"Did that pink haired girl inform you that I was here?" Koji questioned.

"Yes she did," Sirius answered, "She said that you don't remember us so like Draco said I'm Sirius Black your Godfather and the person next to me is your Goduncle Remus Lupin," he introduced.

"When Hagrid demanded we hand you over that night you were enveloped in a bright light and you were gone. When Tonks informed us that you were in Japan the entire time we were surprised that you would be there for all these years and was wondering if you wanted to stay here?"

"Sorry no can do," Koji began, "My home is in Japan, even if mom isn't my real mom I still see her as one."

"But," Remus began but Sirius cut him off, "We won't be able to change his mind since he was raised by someone else since he was basically one year old," turning to Koji, "If you ever change your mind just owl us." Koji nodded watching as the two older men leave.

"You won't be owling them will you?" Draco asked, "Nope," the Japanese raised male responded.

"Let's just head to bed," Neville said walking ahead of the group to their floor.

 **Done, next update will be Prehistoric Magic where Jake will show more of his dino magic. I'm thinking of doing another fanfic and I'm actually redoing my Dark Angel bur it will be a digimon and SAO crossover either comment or look at the post-vote if I can get it to work, see you later.  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for Mystic Digisoul. Sorry for the late update I've been busy with other things. But I'm back so let's get started.**

"You excited for your first flying lesson?" Draco asked Andrei and Koji.

All four were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff, everyone was still wary of Draco, eating breakfast.

Shrugging the Japanese native responded, "I'll see it when we get to the field. But normally I'm not much of a flyer I'm more of an on the ground person. I'll fly but that's depending on the occasions."

"I like staying on the ground but like Koji, I'll fly from time to time," was Andrei's answer.

Neville, next to Draco, said, "Like Andrei, I like to stay on the ground," all of them nodding since he was connected to the spirit of Wood therefore not liking to be in the air.

Finished eating breakfast, all four moved to the potions lab which was in lower portions of the castle. And once more Tonks tried to lead them only to lose her at the busiest section corridor of the castle, "How many times have she tried to lead us to class," Draco asks walking into Snape's

"Lost count after twenty," Neville quipped sitting down next to Harry with Andrei and Draco.

During class, Snape was getting more and more irritated with the Loins with each passing minute. "Draco Koji can you two bring Weasley and Thomas to the hospital wing," Snape asked getting nods.

After bringing the two lions to the hospital wing the two regrouped with the others in the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you forget something again?" Draco asked Neville seeing as his rememball already glowed scarlet.

"Can't remember at the moment."

"Hey Harry," Ron said from behind the four, "Why don't you ditch them and hang out with the house you were appose to be in."

"Nah I think I'm fine hanging out with them," Koji said already given up on the fact that everyone will keep calling Harry.

Turning red Weasley left with his two friends, done eating the four left for their first flying lesson. "There's no way I'm flying those," Koji said pointing to the brooms which were, from what he could tell, old with twigs sticking out at different angles.

"What's wrong with those?" Susan questioned.

"In Japan, brooms are switched every 5 years so that they don't end up like those brooms," the Japanese native explained.

Before anything else could be said Madam Hooch, same height as McGonagall with short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk, stepped onto the field barking out, "Why are you all standing around for, pitch a broom to stand by."

Following orders, every student stood next to a broom Hermione, Neville, and Koji all looking wary at the brooms. "Now stick your right hand over a broom," Hooch said in front of the class, "And say 'UP'."

"UP," they all yelled. Koji's swiftly launched itself to his hand followed by his group of friends and most of the class with the exception being that Hermione's broom just rolled over with a few not moving at all but after a few tries everyone had their broom in their hands.

"Now on the count of three and on whistle take off," Hooch said having her whistle near her mouth. "Now on my mark 3 . . . 2 . . .," before she could finish Hermione jumped the gun taking off panic written on her face.

"Get back here girl," Hooch shouted but with how fast she was flying adding to her screams Hermione couldn't hear her.

"Andre Draco with me Neville stay on the ground," Koji ordered taking off followed by the warriors of Earth and Steel with the warrior of Wood on the ground.

"Hermione," he shouted next to the screaming girl. "Take my hand and jump off," he said with his hand extended. Hermione looking at him then the ground rapidly shook her head flying in another direction.

"Draco Andrei sandwich Hermione and slowly bring her down," Koji instructed. Flying down to Neville he said, "Head to the hospital wind and ask for a calming drought, if asked only explain the details then head back here," nodding the warrior of Earth moved to the hospital wing.

"Ok guys squish on my mark," he said following Hermione. A few minutes later Koji sees Neville shadowed by the medi-witch. "Ok sandwich her now," nodding they gently moved next to the scared girl then slowly brought her to the ground.

Upon reaching the ground, the medi-witch ran to Hermione handing her a calming drought.

"What is going on out here?" McGonagall asked followed by professor Sprout behind her. "What happened?" Sprout asked.

After explaining what happened, Sprout, turning to Koji, ask, "Would you like to join the quidditch team?"

"To be honest I'm not much of a flyer so no I wouldn't join the quidditch," was his answer. This shocked the professors, "But your birth father was a Chaser," McGonagall informed him.

"Well good for him but if my birth father played why should I play," he cooly said leaving followed by the three.

It's been a few days since his flying class and word spread to how he rejected a chance to be on the quidditch team; moreover, with a few people taunting him about how his birth father would be disappointed in the fact that his own son doesn't like to play quidditch only to receive a shrug from the boy.

"Dude how long will they let it go," Neville complained seeing all the glares pointed to Koji.

"There all big quidditch fans so it will take a while," Andrei informed him.

"Quidditch isn't for everyone," Cedric said behind them.

"I still say he should have accepted the offer," Tonks said next to him.

"Tonks will you stop it already," Cedric told the girl, "Just stop trying to burst into Koji's life. It's clear he doesn't remember you and no matter what you say he's going to leave for Japan during winter break," he said causing the girl's hair to go deep red then stomped away.

"James Potter must be rolling in his grave at the fact his own son doesn't play quidditch," they heard Ron say behind them

"Well my birth father would still be happy despite me not playing quidditch," Koji said smoothly turning around staring right at Ron.

Still, in the Great Hall, everyone, including the teachers, stared at the two wondering who would go first. "I still don't understand why my best mate would stay in a land that isn't the world best magical land in the world," Ron sneered.

"Besides the fact that in the rest of the world mundanes, muggles, are treated equally along with the magical creatures along with the fact that the rest of the world learned how to use electricity and magic at the same time," Koji informed him shocking every magically born person.

"You lie," Hermione yelled standing up, "It's stated that using magic around electricity would explode."

"Well here's proof," Koji said pulling out his phone and calling his kaa-san. " _Hi sochi how's Hogwarts_?" Yoshi asked shocking that the thing in his hand didn't explode.

"I'm fine, how's everyone there?" he asks.

" _Everyone here is fine, Relena misses you and everyone at Mahoutokoro misses you especially_ _Shino_ _missing her o-nii-chan_ ," Yoshi teased and, even if she didn't see it, he smiled at his little sister in all but blood.

"Tell her I miss her to kaa-san, I'll call you later," Koji said. " _Alright take care, Anata o aishitemasu_ ," she said, "Back at you," hanging up the phone.

"So does that answer your question," Koji said turning back to the now shocked bookworm.

"Still I challenge you to a wizards duel," Ron said opening his mouth without thinking receiving gasps from the magic raised students."

"If you say that then who's your second?" he asked knowing what that was.

"Thomas," getting the boy to stand next to him, "And yours?"

"Draco," standing next to Koji, "Now where and when?"

"Well why not in a weeks' time," Dumbledore interrupted reminding them that they were still in the Great Hall.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" McGonagall asked standing next to him. "The children aren't trained and will hurt each other."

"No need to worry, I suggested a weeks' time so that we can train them," Albus informed her turning to the duelers. "I'll train young Weasley and why don't Flitwick train young Potter," receiving a nod from the half-goblin.

"Will I be able to use the magic I learned from Japan?" Koji asked receiving a nod.

"Now off to bed," Albus waved letting the students move.

In their dorm, Neville stated, "If you're using the magic learned from Japan them it's going to be a massacre."

"Already a few days in and you already have a fight," Renamon said standing next to him.

"Yes it is most unclear why Dumbledore is even allowing this to happen," Palmon said sitting on the foot of Neville's bed.

"Oh who cares why but focus on the fight," Gatsumon complained laying down on the floor asking, "We all know by now that Koji is going to win but does Dumbledore, by allowing this to happen, wish to see what he learned from Japan?"

"That is the most logical thing you've ever said in your entire life," Andrei told his digimon partner after a moment of silence receiving a shocked look from said partner.

"He does raise a good point," Draco agreed, "Why would the headmaster allow this to happen?"

"Changing topics here did I heard from the student, who visited the third floor, that there is a three-headed dog that nearly took their heads off," Koji informed them.

"Did they say anything else?" Andrei asked wanting more information.

"Yeah, a few of them saw a trap door before the mutt placed its paw on top of it."

"So the dog is guarding something," Draco muttered, "But what is it guarding?"

"Wasn't there a break-in at the bank a few days before the school began?" Neville asked pulling out the newspaper, getting realizing looks from the group.

"Does it say the exact date on it?" Koji asked looking at it. Seeing the date he said, "That's the day I visited the bank to get some cash to buy my school supplies. A goblin gave a cloth pouch to Hagrid, who looked inside then left."

"So whatever Hagrid got from the bank is probably here," Neville said, "What other place besides the bank is well protected?" he asked seeing the looks he got.

"But in a school full of children, where someone could hold them hostage for whatever is under that trap door," Renamon informed them.

"Dumbledore is one of the most famous and feared wizards in Hogwarts so most people will think it's impossible to enter the school without him not knowing," Palmon said adding her own input.

"But what if the person is already inside Hogwarts walls," Gatsumon guessed, "what if one of the people is waiting for the right time to take the item."

"Then who could it be," Koji asked himself.

"It has to be one of the teachers," Andrei guessed, "Since a student wouldn't be able to do something like this."

"The Snakes if you're asking about the students," Draco answering Andrei's thought.

"But which professor would do something like this?" Neville asked, "None of the teachers would do something like this."

"I say Quirrell," the kitsune digimon said, "The feeling I got around him smells of snake and death."

"Now that I think about it, he stutters way too many times for it to be normal," Koji said.

"And the fact that his stories the first day is a lie," Andrei told the group.

"Let's think about it for another time but for now let's go to sleep," Neville said letting out a yawn.

Agreeing they all hit the bed, not bother by the fact that in a weeks' time Koji will be in a duel.

 **And with that finished, I'll just continue this until I reach the end of the first book which is only eight chapters left. So see you people later.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Back with another chapter, and with nothing much to say let's rock.**

The next day, early morning, Flitwick started to train Koji and Draco for the duel next week.

"Since Albus is letting you use Japanese magic," the half-blood professor began, "Is there anything you wish to learn or do you just want to practice?"

"If you can show us a room where we can train we can start practicing," Koji asked.

Rubbing his chin, the charms professor replied, "There is one room I can show you, follow me." Following the professor, he led them to the seventh floor stopping in between the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet and an empty wall.

Walking back and forth three times, to the confusion of the first years, a door suddenly appeared. "Now this is the room of Requirements," he informed them, "I learn of this room thanks to James and his friend. If you need anything walk past this wall three times while thinking about anything you need and it will appear. I'm letting you four use this room to train or for anything else."

"Thank you, professor, but what times can we use this room," Draco asked.

"I'll allow you both, starting today, and only the two of you to use it during my Hufflepuff/Gryffindor class time to come here other than that you can bring anyone here," the half-goblin answered after thinking about it.

After that, the two went back to their group and inform the others of what they learned. "Great now we have a place to hang out at that's not the dorm room," Neville excitedly said.

"True so when are you both starting to train?" Andrei asked.

"Today during professor Flitwick's class," Draco answered.

The rest of the day was in class learning the subject. On break periods, Koji and Draco showed the others the room and with a thought training equipment started to appear all around the room.

"Well let's get started," Koji told them facing a metal mannequin drawing out his katana. Nodding each one of them pulled out their respective weapons facing their own mannequins.

For the week it became a normal routine for the four, class then head to the room and train then sleep.

On Halloween morning was interesting, entering the GH all the student smelled baked pumpkin. With Neville and Andrei teaching Koji and Draco what they missed in Charms class. "Did you hear about Hermione?" Draco asked after the lesson was over.

"Yeah, she and Ron were paired up with the red head insulting her and saying that she had no friends," Neville told them.

The rest of the day was focusing on classes, Andrei overhearing from one of the lions that Hermione was by herself in the girl's restroom.

All the students were enjoying their food when Quirrell came running in, turban a mess and terror written on his face, stopping in front of Albus saying in between pants, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Falling dead faint to the floor, registering what he just said everyone fell into panic. Standing up Dumbledore fired three firecrackers from his wand, "Everyone please calm down," he said, "Perfects lead your students to their dorms please."

"And risk the troll to injure any of the students," Koji called out getting everyone's attention, "And with said troll near the snake's dorms?" he asked receiving surprise looks from all around.

"Yes that would be troubling," Snape said. "Then everyone stay here," Dumbledore recalling his earlier order then cleared the room, ignoring Ron's protest, "Despite the danger bedtime is still normal." 

"All right all right," a perfect called out, "Everyone to bed."

"Wait," Lavender yelled, "Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

But as the perfect was about to inform a professor four blurs ran passed him. Ignoring the yells to come back they ran to the third floor to warn Hermione. "That sounded like it was coming from the third floor," Neville told them after hearing a female shriek. "I thought it was in the dungeons?" Draco asked.

Turning the corner, they see Hermione walk out of the restroom and behind her was the troll. Hermione, seeing as they were looking behind her, turned then yelled as the troll started to walk towards her. 

"Andrei keep that thing distracted," Koji ordered as the Russian rushed in with his weapon blocking the club that was going to land on Hermione.

"Neville Draco get her out of here," he ordered, "Then come back and help us," he said rushing in with his katana backing up Andrei. Looking at each other, Neville took Hermione while Draco stood point guarding then. 

"Earth Slammer," slamming his hammer caused an earthquake making the troll lose its balance. "Cyclone Slash," spinning Koji slashed multiple times: however, when he stopping there were only a few slashes, instead of the many slashes, shown.

Not paying attention, Koji was almost smacked by the troll's club only for Draco to block (Draco's shield is the Fire Emblem from FE Awakening). Coming behind him was Neville with his weapon, a thorn whip, tangling around the club yanking it making the troll let go sending it flying away from him.

"Andrei knock it out now," Koji ordered.

"Rock Fall," summoning a portal letting the rocks fall knocking out the troll. They sealed their weapons just in time for Sprout, Snape, Quirrell, and Hermione to show up everyone staring at the four then to the troll and back. "What were you four thinking?" Sprout questioned, "When Tonks plus a perfect inform us of your four chasing a troll I was worried."

"We saw, thanks to Lavender, that Hermione didn't know about the troll and wanted to warn her but when we got here the troll was passing by when it saw us," Draco explained.

"Well 30 points to Hufflepuff for saving another student," she said. "Now return to the dorms, dinner is being finished there."

Nodding they left the girl's bathroom heading towards their house common room. Already seeing that their housemates were already in their pajamas, they did the same; however coming down the girls, both young and old, stared seeing as the boys only wore pajama pants showing off their upper bodies.

Ignoring the stares, they got their food and sat down at one of the tables, "HARRY JAMES POTTER," Tonks yelled catching everyone's attention. "Don't you know how worried I was when I saw you four running out of the room?" she asked only to see that he wasn't listening.

"Koji," Andrei said getting his attention, "Are you going to tell your mom about this right?"

"Uh, Koji are you alright?" Neville asked waving his hand in front of the Japanese raised face. "God damn it she's going to freak out," he cursed surprising everyone with the curse, "I'll have to tell her at some point and when I do she'll lock me in the apartment for who knows how long."

"Just tell her when you and her get home," Draco said, "It'll be easier to say in soon before the punishment gets worse."

" _He is right you know_ ," Lobomon told him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tonks shrieked.

Turning to her, all four said as one, "Sorry did you say something?"

In another universe, a silver-haired man, with a mouth mask and a headband covering his right eye, looked up from his book and said, "I feel proud for some reason."

Back in this universe, Tonks' face faulted to the ground.

Ignoring the stares, the four, finished with their dinner, returned to their dorms.

"Wait isn't the duel tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Yup, so are you both ready?" Andrei asked the dueling pair.

"Yeah I'm ready," Koji said.

"Of course I am," Draco replied.

 **It seemed short so I'm going to do two chapters of Harry Potter for this one.**

"Now before we have our quidditch game," Dumbledore began, "We have a duel to watch," waving his wand causing all the tables to vanish and a dueling stage to appear.

Stepping up was Flitwick, "I will be referee for today's duel. The winner will be decided after one of the duelers wins five points, sending the opponent to the floor wins a point. Will Ronald Weasley and Koji Fujieda please come forward?"

First to step up was Ron wearing his normal school uniform followed up by Koji wearing a form fitting black shirt and mid tight pants with the elbow, knee, and chest armor. "Arm yourselves now," Flitwick told them. Ron pulled out his wand but Koji got a few eye raisers when he pulled out a deck of cards then placing his ring wand on his pointer finger.

"Ha what are you going to do with those," Ron laughed, "Play Exploding Snape?" he said getting a few laughs.

Koji said nothing as Flitwick questioned, "Are you both ready?"

"Yeah,/Of course," they said as one.

"Then begin," the half-goblin said before jumping back.

"Stupefy," Ron called out wanting to end it quickly.

Dodging the spell, Koji chose a card then said, "Icy Winds," letting the card shine as freezing cold winds appear effecting the entire field, both opponent, and crowd. Retaliating Ron shouted, "Expelliarmus."

Side stepping, Koji used his ring wand and muttered, "Energy Bolt." Watching it fly, Ron put up a shield charm but it was futile as the bolt smashed through sending Ron flying.

"Winner of Round 1 is Koji," Flitwick announced.

Koji was surprised when Thomas handed Ron a sword, "I didn't know you could wield a sword?" he said taking out one of his own, "Learning how to use one takes patience and from what I could tell you have none."

Without thinking, Ron ran in doing an overhead swing. Raising his own sword, the Japanese raised blocked and did a Spartan kick making Ron stumble backward but he regained his footing thanks to his sword.

Running in Koji did a triple combo slash, down upwards left down upwards right then a vertical slash, making Ron lose his grip on the sword and while it was still in midair Koji does another Spartan kick sending Ron to the floor then grabs it placing both swords in a scissors position at Ron's neck.

"Winner Koji," Flitwick declared.

"So it's 0-2 with Koji in the lead," Neville said. "It's still too early to tell who's going to win, though, even if Ron was trained by Dumbledore Koji already has experience in battle," Andrei informed him.

Before Flitwick could even ask if they were ready Ron, already pissed at losing so soon, fired, "Confringo."

Dodging Koji pulled out a scroll shouting, "Bird Spirit (FE: FATES)," as the scroll shined a blue bird was shown popped out heading straight for Ron who couldn't move at the shock of what he saw costing him.

"Winner Koji."

Growling Ron got up but was held back by his older brother. "We'll be taking a five-minute break for the duelers to rest," Flitwick announced letting the crowd stretch.

"You're doing well Koji," Snape said walking up to him.

"Thank you, professor," Koji told him, "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No I just want to say that if both your mothers were here they would be proud of you," he said surprising them.

"You knew my birth mom?" Koji asked.

"Yes I did but we split when we had an argument with there isn't a day I regret that day," Snape said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Will the duelers step back onto the field?" Flitwick said over the magical intercom.

"Well see you later Koji."

"Seeing as you both are ready then begin."

"Confringo."

Dodging he said, pulling out another card, "Nova Blast." Ron had to duck seeing as the ball of fire engulfed his spell getting back up he shouted, "Reducto."

Coating his arm with magic, Koji swatted the spell shocking everyone watching. "Call to the beast inside," he muttered, "Wolf spirit strike (PR: Jungle Fury)," summoning a silverish white spirit clawing Ron, once more, sending him flying.

"Winner of round 4 is Koji."

Getting up both Ron and Koji stared down at each other with Ron flinching at the wolfish grin Koji let loose.

"Now the last match of the day," Flitwick proclaimed, "I hope you learned a few things from a different kind of Magic and now begin."

Instead of letting Ron make a move Koji went first, "Mana Blast," summoning five mana orbs, he fired them all at once sending Ron soaring to the ground.

"Winner of this duel is Koji Fujieda," raising his arms over the screaming crowd.

"Nice job bro," Andrei said clapping Koji on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but how did you get the silver wolf?" Neville asked catching everyone's attention.

"Well everyone has a spirit animal inside of them and in Japan, there are places where you can discover your inner animal."

"Ok then, but are you going to head to the quidditch game?" Draco asked.

"No I'm not I'm heading to the head back to the dorms," Koji answered then whispered, "I'm going to scout out the third floor."

Seeing them nod, Koji left on the third floor, already knowing about the dog came prepared with a flute. Lulling the big three-headed dog to sleep he used his magic to move the foot from the trap door; moreover, using his element he saw plants reminding him of Blossomon. Jumping down he jumped wall to wall dodging the plants then walking down the hallway. Stepping into the next room was full of flying . . . keys and the door on the other end. 

Trying the unlocking charm but the door didn't budge; looking at the keys he saw one with the same design as the door. Taking a broom he flew to the key grabbing it resulting in the others trying to stab him; however, he was quick and was able to pass the door. Dismounting his broom, he walked to the next challenge as saw that it was an enlarged chess piece but knowing that he wouldn't be able to pass he remembered the broom retrieving the item he passed the chess with ease. Then next challenge was a troll, similar in size to the one back in Holloween, but he was able to pass that without a problem. The last challenge, to his knowledge, was a table with seven potions.

" _I'll stop for now and tell the others about what I found_ ," Koji thought retreating to inform the others of what he found.

"So what did you find?" Neville asked when Koji entered their dorm.

After explaining what he saw Andrei said, "So there's something being guarded?"

"But what's being guarded?" Draco questioned.

" _We already know that's something from the bank_ ," the spirit of Steel told them, through the link they shared. " _But we don't know was in the bank_ ," the spirit of Wood argued.

" _Yes, that is a problem_ ," the spirit of Earth muttered.

" _So what's the game plan_?" Lobomon asked Koji.

"Let's walk around the grounds and see if there aren't any clues," Koji voiced getting nods.

Leaving the four explored the grounds, nearing Hagrid's Hunt they here Ron, Thomas, and Hermione.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" the giant asked.

"Really he named a three-headed dog Fluffy," Neville whispered.

"Yeah I lent him to Dumbledore to guard something," Hagrid said.

"We already know this part," Andrei said in a low voice.

"But Snape is trying to steal it," Ron argued.

"Just because he's the Slytherin head of house doesn't mean he's trying to steal it," Draco nearly yelled.

"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-," Hagrid argued then stopped.

Already knowing enough, the four left to head back to their dorm. "So does anyone have any info on Nicolas Flamel?" Koji asked once he shuts the door.

"The name seems familiar but I can't remember," Andrei said.

"I'll look when I return back home for the holiday's," Neville informed his friends.

"Yeah winter break is nearly here, so where are you guys staying or going?" Andrei asked.

"Since my dad may just curse me when I head home," Draco said, "I'll hang with Koji in Japan."

"Yeah I'll bring Draco with me," Koji said, "It's getting late we should get to bed."

Nodding they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter of the Mystical Digisoul fanfic. And next chapter I'm going to let you decide, through comments, what digimon Draco will be partnered up with and it has to be one relating to his spirit so machine digimon. And with that done let's begin.  
**

The morning of December let the students know how cold it was with the several feet of snow outside Hogwarts wall. With the breath of the students being visible throughout the castle.

The four spirit holders decided to use the room to get the blood flowing and by that, they would train with their weapons or their spirit forms. "Man Koji you must have a lot of anger right now," Draco said in his spirit form which was similar to Lobomon but mostly in green armor with the shoulder pads showing the crest of Steel on it.

"Well Tonks is trying to make him stay in England for the winter holidays," Neville quipped decked in his digimon form. This form was in a full forest ranger in the brown and green coloring with the headband showing the crest of Wood and the bow placed next to the wall (the bow is Sinon's when she first played ALO).

"I wouldn't blame him, to be honest," Andrei told them, "What would you do if someone was trying to force you away from your home." His digimon form is a taller form than the one from the show only with a normal size nose.

"So how was your training?" Koji asked the digimon.

"It went alright just wish there were digimon to fight," Renamon informed him.

"Well just be lucky that you have a digimon partner," Draco complained.

"Hey you'll find one soon don't worry about it," Neville informed him.

Walking back to the Hufflepuff common room, they walked into Sprout. "There you four are, I'm going around to see if students were staying or leaving and wanted to ask if you four were staying or going."

"We're all going to leave for the winter holidays," Koji said, "But Draco is going to be with me," he explained.

"And you both are heading to Japan?" she asks getting a nod from both.

"That's what I thought," she said, "Because Tonks has been trying to convince you, Koji, to go with her to stay with her, her parents, Sirius, and Remus for the holidays.

Heading to their second class, they saw that this time it was with the Ravenclaws. "Settle down everyone," Snape announced walking out of his office.

"For today's class you'll be making the Draught of Intent, here are the ingredients required," using his wand to make the ingredients appear," choose a partner and get to work.

Choosing Draco for his partner, Koji got the things needed for the potion. Since it was with the claws there wasn't a single accident that occurred during class. After class (sorry for not making a good description of the class) they went to the library to see if there was any info on Nicolas.

"We've searched all of these books and there's any info on this guy," Andrei complained.

"He is right we've searched the entire library from what we could get our hands are but still no info," Neville agreed.

"Then we'll search during the holidays," Koji informed them, "All three of us are heading home, with the exception being that Draco is coming with me, and search from the parent's library for you to the school library back in Japan."

"Come on let's pack our things for the trip," Draco told them.

Heading to their dorm room they encountered Dumbledore. "Ha I see you three are heading home for the holidays?" he asked the three thinking that Koji/Harry would be staying in the castle.

"Actually four headmaster," Koji said, "I'm taking Draco with me to Japan."

"No, no that can't be," he said shaking his head, "Unless if you're going to spend the holidays with Sirius and Remus you aren't going to leave the castle," using his grandfather persona hoping to have the boy stay.

"Nope and if you try and force to stay you'll have to explain to the ICW why you're forcing a foreign student to stay," Koji said showing the card.

Upon seeing the card, the old fools face paled to that of a ghost. Not wanting any more interactions he left thinking of more ways to have Koji/Harry to stay in England permanently. 

Eye-rolling at the old man, all four stepped onto the train already occupying a compartment. Placing their trunks in the overhead compartment they all sat down doing their own thing; Koji pulling out his handheld PSP to play Final Fantasy, Andrei pulled out his Gameboy to play Pokemon blue. The magically raised members started to talk about random ranging from school to other discussions. All the digimon were released and using a technique that Renamon taught them hid without being seen.

Looking up, hearing the sliding door opening, they saw Tonks already standing in her civi clothing which was a pair of tight fitting pants and sneakers with a t-shirt and a demi jacket. "So I take it that you're spending Christmas with me and not in Japan," she said seeing Koji on the train.

"No I'm still planning to head to Japan with Draco, it would do him good to see how other countries do things," Koji said getting a shove from the blonde hair teen.

"But I though Dumbledore said that if you're on the train then you going to stay in England," Tonks said.

"Neither Dumbles or you have no say in how I spend my vacation," Koji firmly told the girl sliding the door in her face.

Besides the trolley lady asking if they wanted some candy no other interruptions happened on the train. "We'll be entering the train station soon please be dressed," they heard over the intercom.

Since they were all guys there was no need for any of them to leave, getting dressed they all wore different clothing. Koji was garbed in silver pants with gray sneakers and yellow shirt and his jacket seeing as his hair grew from the school year he tied it into a small ponytail. Andrei was decked in khaki pants, near gray shirt, white sneakers and a jacket. Neville was clothed in blue jeans with forest green sneakers with a blue shirt and a forest green jacket. Draco wore blue jeans with black sneakers and a white shirt and a jacket.

Feeling the train stop, they grabbed their trunks and returning their digimon, they stepped off the train they saw an older woman with a stuffed vulture on her hat. Next to her was a blonde hair female with some features from Draco, then Glynda and two other adults with Russian features.

"There's my grandmother," Neville said.

"Hello there Neville, I was disappointed that you weren't in Gryffindor but your father told me that it was fine," his grandmother told him.

"Where are they now?" he asked looking for his parents (yeah I decided to let the Longbottom's parents live).

"They got called in to work and ask that I get you."

"What's my mother doing here?" Draco asked himself.

"No matter what your father says you are still my son and you have made me so proud not wanting to be like your father," she said hugging him.

"There're my parents," Andrei informed his friends.

"How are you my son?" his father asked with his mother hugging him.

"I'm fine."

"Hey, Glynda how are you?" Koji asked his caretaker.

"I'm fine but how was Hogwarts?" she asks.

"Alright, it's like the magical school here but with lesser subjects."

"Ah Harry since you're here you'll be spending Christmas here in England," Remus said walking up to the boy.

"Like I told Tonks I'm still spending Christmas in Japan and the names Koji, not Harry."

"Sirius will you let it through your thick skull that Koji doesn't want to spend the holiday with you or your friends," Draco's mother told the man.

"Narcissa stay out of this," Sirius told his sister, "James declared me Harry's godfather and I'm going to fulfill that duty no matter what you or the Japanese wizards say."

"Then if you want Koji you'll have to go through me," Glynda said stepping in front of Koji her magic enveloping her.

"Sirius let's leave we're outmatched here," Remus said getting Sirius to leave. 

"Thank you for that," Glynda said. "No problem his mindset is that of a child if he can't have it he complains," Narcissa waved then asked, "And I hear, from Draco, that you'll be taking my son with you for the holidays?" 

"Yup with professor Snape informing Draco of his father's fury I thought it would be a good idea for him to go with me," Koji explained. Looking around he asks, "Where did Andrei and Neville go?"

"They left when Sirius confronted Glynda," Draco told him.

"Well I better get going," Narcissa said, "I better leave before you father finds out I went to meet you," kissing her son on the forehead.

"Come on Draco grab on," Koji told him after Glynda pulled out a strand of rope.

"Activate," saying the word all three vanished reappearing in the Japan Ministry of Magic. "Why don't you bring Draco to the DATS building," Glynda told Koji. Nodding in response, Koji grabbed Draco's hand and led him to one of the teleport pads.

"Woah," was the only thing Draco could say as they appeared in the streets of the city.

"Yeah it's impressive," Koji said chuckling at his friend's expression, "But we have plenty of time for that later. We need to head to the DATS building."

"Where's that?" the British raised boy asked getting his answer when they stopped in front of a tall building.

Stepping inside they entered the elevator resulting in Koji laughing at Draco's expression whenever he sees something made by mundane hands.

"Are you sure that there are people here?" Draco asked as they saw that the room was dark. "Yeah I'm sure bu-."

"SURPRISE!" Koji was interrupted when the lights came on and everyone yelled.

"Koji niisan/Koji-kun," he heard then felt two bodies hug him.

Regaining his balance, Koji saw that it was Shino and Relena, "Hey you two," hugging them back.

After all the greeting, Yoshi, seeing Draco, asked, "Hey sochi who's that?"

"Oh he's Draco a person I met at Hogwarts," he said dragging his friend to the group.

"Draco this is Yoshi, my mother, and my gang," he said getting a nod or a wave.

"This is my girlfriend Relena container of the Water spirit," he introduced. "And dear this is Draco the holder of the Steel spirit."

"Did you find any of the other spirits?" Sampson asked.

"We've made contact with the holders of the Wood and Earth spirits," Draco informed the man.

"Enough about that but now let's party," Marcus said already holding a plate of food.

Nodding they headed for the food, the boys were hungry from the trip and mingled with people in the room. Draco, being raised differently, was out of his element at how the people were acting; he was able to understand using the translation spell but was confused at some things.

Lucky he had Koji to help him with some things, "Hey Koji can you explain why that girl is glaring at me?" he asked pointing to Shino. 

"That is because of how her dad died when Voldy attack Japan," Koji began, "Her father was one of the first to respond to the attack and died on the field, ever since then she hated all things England."

"So don't talk to her," the Englishmen asked.

"Let her warm up to you first."

As the party progressed people started to leave, "Now let's head home you two," Yoshi said turning to Draco, "We have a spare room for you to sleep during the holidays if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine with me thank you."


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update I had other fanfiction stories to update and finals to study for. But here is the next chapter in the Mystic Digisoul.**

Waking up Koji felt someone next to him looking down he saw Relena then remembered that she asked kaasan if she could sleep over for the night with Yoshi saying yes.

"Relena dear wake up," he gently said shaking her.

"Why did you wake me up," she whined, "I was having a wonderful dream."

"Sorry but we have to get up," he said.

Getting out of bed Koji saw that she was wearing one of his shirts. Seeing his look she said, "Your kaasan let me wear one of your old shirts if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Morning, you two," Yoshi waved as the couple entered the kitchen.

"Draco still asleep?" Koji asked.

"Yeah can you wake him up please?"

"Sure."

Walking into Draco's room, he saw that the teen was still sleeping in bed. Getting an idea, he went to get a bucket and filled it with cold water going back to the room he said, "Wake up Draco," while pouring water on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for," Draco complained wiping the water off his face.

"You mean besides the fact I was asked to wake you up," Koji said between his laughter, "Nothing really I just wanted to see your reaction."

Entering the kitchen, Koji had to ask, "Did you really have to cook all of this food," seeing as the entire table was full of all kind of breakfast food.

"I just want to make a good first impression on your friend here," Yoshi answered.

Chuckling Draco said, "Don't worry you're making a good first impression."

"What are you two going to do today?" Yoshi asked.

"We'll need to head to Mahoutokoro," Koji answered. "There's something we need to look up."

"And how long will you be gone?" she asked.

Looking at each other, Draco told her, "We honestly don't know."

"Ok then, but come back for dinner."

After finishing their breakfast, the boys, along with Renamon, head towards the nearest teleport pad.

Landing in the school's teleporter room, the boys ran straight for the library. "Hello, Koji how are you?" Sai (Naruto) the librarian asked. Seeing Draco he asked, "And who's this?"

"This is my friend Draco from England and we're looking someone named Nicholas Flamel," Koji explained. "Do you know where we could find any info?"

"Nicholas Flamel you say," Sai muttered to himself. Searching the archives for a few minutes, Sai finally said, "Flamel should be on the second floor and in the F isle."

"Thanks for the info," Draco said following Koji to the elevators. Aweing at how the rest of the world are up to date in technology, the boys stepped onto the second floor to their destination.

"Flamel, Flamel," Koji muttered to himself as he went through all the F's from the beginning with Draco starting from the end. "Koji I found it," Draco said walking up to him.

Finding the nearest table, Koji popped open the book; however, upon reaching the name he whispered, "What are the chances of the Philosopher Stone in Hogwarts?" asking Draco.

Draco, hearing him, said, "If the stone is really in Hogwarts we'll have to find it soon or who knows what will happen if it ends in someone's hands."

But before anything else could happen the ground shook causing the books to fall off the shelves. Running outside to see what was happening, the boys saw a grown up version of Veemon with armor, flames as the design, on its face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, with a spike protruding from its face, and claws from its hands. The other digimon is a bipedal, muscular gorilla with white fur and blue eyes. It has black skin on its face, chest, hand, right arm, and feet, and it wears several belts on its left thigh. Its right arm is mechanized, connected to its flesh with cables leading to an energy cannon.

"Flamedramon and Gorillamon!" Koji yelled as Renamon appeared next to him. Grabbing his digivice, Koji snapped his fingers letting the silverish aura envelop his entire hand and going through the motions yelled, "DNA charge."

"Renamon digivolve to . .," as the data swirled around her. She stood on all four feet gaining 8 more tails similar to the nine tail fox; however, the ends of the tails and her feet were surrounded with a blue flame. She gained a larger white fur neck and had a yin-yang symbol on her shoulder and thighs, "Kyubimon."

"Now it's our turn," Koji said pulling out his digivice followed by Draco. "Execute Spirit Evolution," changing Koji grew to match Sampson in height now garbed in a white loose jumpsuit. Armor on the chest, shoulder, elbow extending to the wrists, knee, and feet along with knuckle guarded gloves. Wearing a wolf head as a helmet and finishing with a scarf, "Lobomon."

Draco, gaining the same height as Koji, now wore a green tunic and white pants. The only protection he has is a round shield that is a mirror and in his other hand would be a double edge sword, "Steelmon."

"Steelmon you handle Flamedramon, me and Kyubimon will handle Gorillamon," Lobomon said getting a nod.

"Fox Tail Inferno," Kyubimon yelled starting the battle. Gorillamon, hearing the noise, blocked with its arm cannon. Gorillamon, after lowering its arm, was surprised to see the human-like digimon follow up with an attack, "Howling Laser," and since it was at close range the gorilla digimon couldn't block or dodge.

Stepping out of the smoke tried to fight back but with its opponents was smaller than it was attacking was impossible. Running forward, Lobomon did a low sweep knocking it off balance with Kyubimon following up, "Dragon Wheel," spinning at high speeds a blue flame encircled her and when it grew big enough a dragon head shot out ending the battle.

"Fire Rockets," Flamedramon yelled enveloping its body in flames head butting Steelmon. Grunting he knew he had to get the digimon away from the school but Flamedramon wasn't making it easy as it was dodging then attacking at close range. "Energy Slash," slashing his sword let out an arc of energy slamming the armored level digimon sending it back.

Getting back up, the digimon was shot from behind; turning around it saw Shino holding a rifle. Rearing back its right arm the digimon growled, "Flame Fist." Frozen Shino couldn't move thinking that it was her time to die she closed her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity she wondered why she was still breathing; moreover, when she opened her eyes shock was shown in them for the one in front of her was that British kid that her big brother befriended.

"Shield Reflection," bringing out his shield Steelmon reflected the attack right back towards the armor digimon.

"Why would you save me?" she asked the human/digimon hybrid. "All I did was glare at you the entire time you were here."

"Koji told me your story," Steelmon told her. "No matter what you say or do to me after this I to will see you as a sister because I see your brother as family that in turn means your family and I always protect those I see as family."

After saying these words they all heard, "Nice to finally meet you, partner." Behind the human and human/digimon hybrid was a creature similar to Baby Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh only that the orange was replaced with an aqua green color, "The name is Dracomon and your name."

Grinning he answered, "The name is Draco but in my digimon form it's Steelmon the Warrior of Steel."

"Then it's an honor to be your partner," Dracomon said before turning to Flamedramon. "But for now let me finish this battle."

"If you say so, but I'll interfere if you're in trouble."

"Understood," Draco's new digimon partner said before running in. "Baby Breath," launching out a flame thrower like attack knocked the armored level digimon but it couldn't move as the Rookie digimon followed up with, "Tail Smash." Spinning its whole body slamming its tail into the enemy stomach before finishing with, "G Shurunen," horns glowing he opened his mouth as energy gathered up and when it was fully charged let it rip ending the battle.

Stepping out of the forest, Koji and Renamon stood side by side. "I see you finally have the partner you wished for," Koji said seeing Dracomon. "And we see that you and Shino made up," Renamon added seeing the two get closer.

Nodding the girl said, "Yup me and big brother Draco are starting to get along."

"That's nice but both your big brothers have to head to DATS to return these guys to the digital world."

Nodding the now group of four headed to the DATS building and handed the eggs to the female operators. Returning home, Yoshi looked seeing Dracomon standing next to Draco, "I see you have your digimon partner," she states getting up, "Why don't you two wash up we're going to show Draco the festival that's going to start in two hours."

Nodding, they both separately took a shower after that Koji should Draco how to put on a kimono. At the front door Yoshi, in a sakura petal design kimono, saw that the boys were ready Koji in a wolf design kimono and Draco in a mirror design.

That night all five, Kristy, Relena, and Keenan joining with Yoshi leaving the group, had fun walking around the festival grounds. As the night got darker they all piled to the hillside giggling and chuckling all around. 

The sight the young adults walked into was adorable because in front of them was Koji having a protective hold on Relena, who was sleeping on his chest. The same thing happened between Kristy and Keenan with Draco sleeping with his arm behind his head.

Having Lalamon digivolve to Lilamon Yoshi asked her partner to carry Draco while she carried Koji. Waking up that morning, Koji saw that he was in his room remembering that today was Christmas so turning to his sleeping companion and yelled, "Wake up it is Christmas."

"Who bloody cares if it's Christmas," Draco grumbled. "It's too damn early."

But as the English boy was about to turn return to bed the door opened Yoshi saying, "Wake up it's Christmas and get dressed we're heading to Thomas' for today."

Nodding, even with Draco grumbling, they got dressed getting into the car Yoshi driving to the mansion. Doorbelling, they group of six were introduced to Marcus, "Nice of you to be fashionably late," grinning he let them in. 

Entering the room, they already saw them passing around presents. "And you couldn't wait for us," Koji asked. "Marcus was getting tired of waiting so we had to pass the presents before the food was finished," Thomas explained stepping up to them.

"It wouldn't be Christmas if Marcus wasn't complaining," Yoshi sighed.

"Here's my present Koji," Relena said handing the present over to him. "I hope you like it."

Unwrapping it, he opened the box. "This is amazing thanks, Relena-chan," he said smiling kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

 **I'm going to have to end it here on the fact that I still have to finish Prehistoric Magic before I have to head to the Philippines because I won't be bringing my computer with me.**


	16. Chapter 14

**And we're back with Mystical Digisoul, so sorry about the late update but I had things to do so I forgot to do it but now I'm back and feeling better than ever. Going over the reviews and the PM Luna is wind, Colin is thunder, and for dark is the PM from my fellow fanfic author and amazing** **moonrose221 which is going to be a female and for ice I'm thinking Catherine to try and balance the gender. Man, it's going to be hard not to type Jake after months of doing so, now besides the whole, I don't own anything let's start.  
**

"Time for your big brothers to head back to Hogwarts," Draco told Shino as she begging them not to go.

"He's right imouto we have school to return to," Koji said wearing the present from Relena which was a jacket with the symbol of light with Draco getting the same but with the steel symbol on it. "Remember to give the other's theirs ok," Relena told her boyfriend receiving a nod.

"Remember to give this to Severus got it Koji," Tharja said getting a nod.

After saying the final goodbyes the pair left for the Hogwarts train whereupon stepping onto the station where they hastily boarded the station when they ran into the rest of their group, "Hey guys how was your break?" Andrei asked after fist bumping with Koji. "You mean besides me finally having a Digimon partner," Draco told them introducing them to Dracomon. "Congrats," Neville said patting him on the back. "Welcome to the team," Palmon waved getting a nod in return.

"Koji," Renamon said getting his attention, "Flamel," she reminded him. "Oh yeah guess what we found," the British-born Japanese raised teenager told his other four companions, "So you're saying that the stone that grants immortality is in a school full of teenagers," Neville repeated getting nods. "This is a test Dumbles wants to see how strong you are," Andrei told Koji. "We figured," Draco said. "Oh this is a Christmas present from the warrior of water," Koji said handing out the boxes to Andrei and Neville; "Man these are nice," the warrior of Wood states trying it on. "Yes these are nice but out of curiosity why purple?" the warrior of Earth asked.

"When I asked she said brown was too overused," Koji answered.

"So are we going to get the stone when we get there?" Gotsumon questioned.

"The sooner we get it away from Hogwarts the better," Renamon said getting nods. "Then it's decided, we'll get the stone as soon as we enter Hogwarts," Koji announced getting agreements. Just then the sliding door slid open causing the Digimon to hide, "Hello dear Harry did you miss me," Tonks said ignoring the other three.

"Japan was a wonderful experience," Koji told her getting a frown from the older girl. "Well if you to experience the wonders of your true home then just tell me," she said leaving.

"Man I feel she's going to be even more annoying," Andrei said getting a snort from Neville, "You don't need to be a seer to know that." Nodding the door opened once more to reveal the lady pushing the cart full of candy and after getting their favorites discussed how they're going to get the stone, "Thanks to Koji we already have info on most of the challenges," Andrei said. "Just lull Fluffy to sleep," Draco said, "The plants you mentioned were called Devil's Snares and one way to beat them is with fire," Neville said. "Match the key to the door," Renamon said next, "Followed by the chess game," Palmon said. "With the last two possible so-called challenges being the troll and the potions puzzle," Gotsumon said.

"So each professor contributed to the protection," Dracomon said since Koji and Draco updated him on what's going on in Hogwarts. "We can't forget Dumbledore placing his own protection," Koji added getting nods.

"We are getting closer to Hogwarts, please be dressed," they heard through the speakers.

Feeling the train, they stepped off the train catching the boats to school. Reaching the shores they stepped into the Great Hall before eating their dinner Koji remembered the letter, "Excuse me but I have something to do," after seeing them nod the Japanese raised teenager walked up to the head table. "Yes, Mr. Fujieda?" Snape asked when he saw Koji walk up to him. "This is from an old friend of yours," he said handing the letter to the potions master.

"Is that all?" he asked getting a nod, "Then you're dismissed."

Returning to his table he was asked about what he gave Snape but all he got was, "Just gave him a way to talk to an old friend," so they just left it at that. After dinner, they returned to their common room when Cedric asked Koji, "Are you going to watch the Quidditch game this time?"

"Who's playing?" he asked.

"Lions vs puffs with Snape as the ref," Susan said.

"Yeah and this time Dumbledore is going to watch as well," Hannah informed him.

" _This could be a good time to get the Stone_ ," Lobomon told them, " _I agree_ ," Steelmon added.

"Not today we got plans," Koji said getting nods. But Tonks had to be stubborn, "Common how can you not like Quidditch if you don't watch it or even better play it." But those were the last words she said as Cedric dragged her out.

After 30 minutes passed, they set off to the third floor, "So it's the three-headed dog first," Andrei said after using the unlocking charm on the door. Putting the mutt to sleep Neville opened the trap door where Palmon used the vines to bring them all down, "With the plant out of the way flying keys is up next," Gotsumon said bursting the door open revealing the keys fluttering around. "There," Palmon announced pointing to the key that's the same design as the door so using her vine hands she took hold of the key before throwing it into the keyhole, "Nothing but basket," she cheered. The next room was the chess game, "Isn't the youngest Weasley a boss at this game?" the rock Digimon asked getting nods.

"But we won't have time to play," Draco said.

"Let me try something," Andrei said, "Stone Shot." Blasting one of the pieces they all saw it repair itself slowly, "Light Barrage," Koji announced blasting beams of light destroying the statues, "Quick before the finish repairing," Renamon said causing everyone to run across the floor. "Cover your eyes," Koji announced after Dracomon bashed Andrei rammed the door open and as everybody did he yelled, "Blinding Light," unleashing a flash of light that blinded the troll. "And now Severus' challenge," Draco said opening the door to reveal the table with the potions and the dark fire covering the doorway behind it taking the parchment he read it out loud.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back to the start," Koji said taking a look at each potion before returning to the tiny one. "So who goes past the flames?" Neville asked seeing as it was enough for one person. "Koji goes we'll stand guard," Andrei said pulling out his weapons followed by the others. Returning Renamon to the digivice, Koji drank the potion then stepping into the flames. Entering the room he quickly summoned Renamon to only see a body mirror at the end of the room; stepping forward he saw something that made him let out a tear.

For the image in the mirror were his adopted mother and his birthparents with all his friends and family together. Staring at his double he revealed the stone and when he put it in his pocket Koji felt a weight in his own pocket so reaching down he saw that it was the stone. Nodding to his double he and Renamon exited the room. "Got the stone?" Andrei asked seeing the two exit the flames.

"Yeah, let's go back to the dorm."

Returning to the dorm, they now wondered what to do with the stone. "The only thing we can do is return it to the Flamels," Draco said getting nods.

So after writing a letter, Jake placed both the letter and the stone in the envelope then raced towards the tower with all the birds, "Tenshi come here please." At his call, the bird landed on his arm, "Think you can find the Flamels and give this to them?" Koji asked getting a nod then took off.

With the excitement over the group of four returned to the normal school routine when one dinner when the students were getting letter Tenshi flew down towards Koji. Opening the envelope they were surprised to see the stone roll out, "What the hell is the Philosopher Stone doing here? I thought we returned it to the Flamels," Neville asked out loud catching everyone's attention. At the head table, Dumbledore thought worriedly, " _When did they go after the stone_?"

"Dear Koji Fujieda,

Thank you and your friends for sending us our stone. We were puzzled when it was returned to us because we gave it to Dumbledore to destroy for we don't want it to fall into bad hands. Besides keeping the stone we will split our will along with the four of you along with giving you, Koji, possession that originally belongs to the Potter clan. Once more we sincerely thank you for getting the stone before anyone with horrible intentions did.

Sincerely, Nicholas Flamel," Koji finished reading out loud.

"Wow we received personal thanks from the Flamels themselves," Neville said.

Before anything happened they all heard, "Give me that stone for my master" turning to the voice they all saw Quirrell glaring at them with his wand pointed at them. "And who is your master?" Koji questioned and answering that question was the man himself taking off his turban to show another face, "Ah Mr. Potter nice to see you after what you did to me all those years ago," the thing said.

"Voldemort," he said causing people to panic. "How did you survive?" Koji demanded questioning his birth parent's killer, "That does not matter all I want you to do is give me," Voldemort demanded. Summoning their weapons Koji said, "So you can get a body no thank you. Andrei destroy the stone," tossing the stone to the Russian he smashed it turning the legendary stone to pieces. "NO all those plans ruined. Die Avada Kedavra," Quirrell said sending the killing curse.

Redirecting the curse, Draco sent it towards the ceiling followed by Andrei throwing his hammer making it connect with Quirrell's wand arm. Dropping his wand in pain Quirrell didn't see Koji Spartan kick the possessed man sending him flying then landing at the head table. Sending vines Neville restrained the man, "Susan you think you can get your aunt here?" Koji asked the girl.

"You'll never get me," Voldemort yelled leaving Quirrell's body flying out the wall. "That was something," Neville said, "Made for a nice breakfast entertainment," Koji said waving his hands towards the mouth gaping students and staff. "At least no one will ever use the stone," Andrei said smashing the stone further into pieces.

Getting out of their Dumbledore announced, "After what happened this morning I declare all classes canceled."

Snapping out of their shock the entire room let out a cheer while the group of four set off towards their dorm room to rest. And for the rest of the week after that was the whole school talking about how the four fearlessly faced the man possessed by He–Who–Must–N –Be–Named; however, this caused a reaction to where all four were chased by people asking how they felt and from the girls if they were single or not. "I'm going to be happy when we finally leave Hogwarts," Andrei said lying in his bed as the Digimon resting in varies places in the room.

"You guys packed?" Neville questioned. "Yeah now we have the end of year feast to finish then we're done," Koji said getting nods. "We should head to the Great Hall if we don't want to miss it," Draco told his group getting nods.

Walking to the Great Hall there was still people pointing and whispering. Sitting at their table they saw it full of silver and green signaling that the Slytherin's winning the house cup, the only ones pissed were the lions who were glaring at the table of the snakes, "Another year come and gone," Dumbledore announced, "But now the house cups. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

"But with the recent events must be taken to account," the headmaster added making the snakes frown. "For working as a team I award 38 points to Hufflepuff. But for individuals I give Neville Longbottom 20 point for quick thinking; 40 points to Draco Malfoy for wishing to get out of the shadows of his families past and I finally give Harry Potter 50 points for facing his parent's killer," the cheer in the room probably made people death as everyone, besides the snakes, cheered for the throne the Slytherin's sat on was toppled and in its place was the badger. Looking at the table Koji saw Severus' handshake with Sprout after the cheers finished they all ate dinner.

"Hope you're ready for the exams," Andrei said to his group.

After cursing, Neville said, "Did you have to remind us of that shit. I just want to go home."

"Speaking of home I won't be able to return to the Malfoy manor with my dad still there," Draco reminded them. "You can stay with me again bro," Koji told him getting a thankful nod.

The exams weren't as bad as they thought because they passed with ease they can practically feel the smug look Hermione has on her face when she found that she was in first. "Hey keep in touch ok," Koji said while they were on the train. "Yeah the phones we got over the last break can work in magical areas," Andrei told him, "Yeah thanks for giving me one," Neville said as all their phones have their warrior symbol on the back.

Reaching the train station, Koji felt himself get caught by the arm and get dragged off. "You won't get away with taking my former student," Glynda voiced stopping him and Koji; turning his head he saw that it was Sirius who was about to kidnap him. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch," Koji said after she gave the man a stern arguing too.

"I take it Draco is going to stay with you once more," she said seeing the blonde-haired teenager standing next to Koji. "Yes mam," Draco answered, "Then let's head back before anything else happens," Glynda told them.

Grabbing on to Draco Koji teleported back to Japan; however, as they stepped out of the teleporter pad they were hugged. "Nice to see you both," Koji said as Relena and Shino release them.

 **And that's a wrap, sorry once more for not updating in a long time but with other fanfic ideas and school things like this tends to get away from you. Now with me trying to update my old stories my new plan is to update Prehistoric Magic then update one of my old stories, see you later.**


End file.
